Discovering the Unknown
by Quistis-Amanda-Trepe
Summary: Sookie is through with Bill and all of his lies, but how long will it be before there is another man in her life. What will happen to her now that people know what she is? Read and find out what happens. Set at the end of the True Blood Season Three finale with out Sookie going to fairy land. I hope you will enjoy!
1. Chapter One: Visits

**Rating**: Mostly PG, some NC-17 later on

**Pairings**: Mainly Sookie/Eric; (Jessica/Hoyt, Arlene/Terry mentioned)

**Summary**: Sookie is through with Bill and all of his lies, but how long will it be before there is another man in her life. What will happen to her now that people know what she is? Read and find out what happens. Set at the end of the True Blood Season Three finale with out Sookie going to fairy land. I hope you will enjoy!

###############

Just to get all of these out of the way first! :)

**Author's Note #1**: The chapters with adult content will be marked at the beginning of the particular chapter to inform the reader. This is regardless of where in the chapter it takes places so the reader will be informed.

**Author's Note #2**: I do not own the True Blood TV show or the Sookie Stackhouse Books by Charlaine Harris. I only own my original stories and any characters I might create in my stories.

**Author's Note #3**: This story takes place at the end on Season Three Finale; except Sookie did not go to fairy land (or whatever you want to call that place she went to).

**Author's Note #4**: I do not believe there will be any spoilers for the seasons past season three finale or the books as I am changing the storyline. If there are I am sorry, but I will try to warn you ahead of time.

**Author's Note #5**: This is not a love of Bill Fan Fiction story. I do not like the pairing of Sookie and Bill, therefore I choose not to write about it. I do not really like Bill's character in general from the show so do not expect me to be nice to him in my stories either. In the books he is not as terrible, but I still do not like the pairing of Sookie and him. If you like him and the pairing of him and Sookie, you might not want to read this story.

**Author's Note #6**: Italicized sentences or 'these sentences', depending on which format you are reading this story in are people's thoughts.

**Author's Note #7**: I do not own Netflix or anything relating or pertaining to them.

**Author's Note #8**: I do not own Food Network, Rachael Ray Show, or anything related or pertaining to them.

**Author's Note #9**: Arlene's baby she is pregnant with in my story is actually Terry's, not Rene's.

**Author's Note #10**: I do not own any ABC networks, Oprah shows or networks, Dr. Oz Show, etcetera , etcetera, or anything related or pertaining to them.

**Author's Note #11**: The whole situation with Sam and his brother never happened.

**Author's Note #12**: Jesus (the nurse) does not exist in my story or anything crazy going on with Lafayette . Lafayette is still a flamboyant gay guy though.

I hope you enjoy the story that I wrote.

I love reviews of all kinds. I just ask that if you have something negative to say you say something positive as well about my story.

Thank you in advance for reading my story.

Amanda

##########

**Discovering the Unknown**

A True Blood Fan Fiction

**Chapter One: Visits**

Sookie walked home slowly from the Tall Pines Cemetery near her house feeling slightly better than she did before coming there. She always felt better after talking with her Gran.

Even though Gran had passed away, when Sookie went to the cemetery to visit her grave, it was like she was sitting right beside her speaking with her; helping her decide what to do.

Just because she felt a little better did not mean she could forgive Bill for all that he had done to her and others or forget about those things. Their whole relationship, if you could even call it that anymore, was based on lie after lie.

Everything that he had ever said or ever done somehow involved a lie on his part. If there was one thing Sookie disliked more than anything else, it was a liar and being lied to by someone.

Every time she found out one thing that he had said or done and would forgive him for doing or saying it, something else would come out that he had lied to her about. She was tired of all the lies. She was done with him. She had, had enough.

Sookie was tired of having to keep working so hard on a relationship that he did not seem to care that much about. If he did he would have not have repeatedly lied to her about practically everything.

Everything he had ever said to her seemed to be turning out to be a lie. She had finally made it home from the cemetery when, who should be one her front porch but the liar himself; Bill.

'Why does no one ever listen to anything that I say to them? Do they just think I don't know squat. It is so frustrating,' Sookie thought as she walked up to the house, 'Fine. If he won't listen; I just won't talk to him any more. Maybe that will help him to understand better what I have been telling him.'

Sookie did not speak one word or even acknowledge Bill was even sitting there on her front porch. She just walked up the stairs to the porch and over to the front door. Then she opened the door, walked inside it, shut the door behind her, and locked it up for the night.

'Maybe now that will help him get the hint that I want him to leave me alone.'

Bill just stared at Sookie, turning his head to follow her, as she walked by him in to the house. He continued to sit on her porch until almost dawn when he had to leave before the sun came up.

###############

Sookie walked into Merlotte's at five o'clock about a week later. She was working the late shift tonight, until close and would be on her own waitressing after six. Arlene had worked the early shift today and Jessica was having a date night with Hoyt, so she was off tonight.

Holly had been fired last night after Sam had caught her selling drugs out back behind the bar, to one of the patrons while on the clock. What people did on there own time was their business but what they did while working for him or at his bar was his problem to deal with.

Although the girls understood why she had been fired, the were upset that once again there was only three of them working. One of whom could not even serve alcohol ever, and could only work after it was dark outside.

Sookie liked the tips she made when she was working by herself, especially at night, but hated it when they got slammed and everyone's emotions got the best of them and their thoughts. It was times like those she had lots of trouble keeping the thoughts out of her head, and that was without the added stress, if it was busy at the bar.

"Hey Sam. Hey Arlene, how has the day been here today?

"Very slow," Arlene stated, turning towards the tables, "as you can see. I haven't made but ten lousy bucks all day long."

"Really?"

"Yes. I wish I could go back to working nights more but you know how Terry is with me and the baby. He wants me resting all the time and is so protective. I guess I should be lucky he lets me work here at all. It drives me crazy sometimes, Sookie, but I love him."

"Well anytime you want or need to change days or shifts, you just let me know."

"I will, Sookie. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I for one hope that it stays slow tonight. I don't think I can deal with a crazy night; I just might snap."

"What's wrong, Sookie?"

"Nothing. Just more of my messed up relationship."

"You know I am not a fan of Bill or vampires for that matter, but I do care about you. What's wrong?"

"Bill and I are through. I have had enough of his lies and his manipulation."

"And you're not changing your mind this time? I'm sorry, but you have said that before."

"No. I am not changing my mind. Do you know he came here to the bar on purpose that first night?"

"What do you mean he came here on purpose?" Arlene asked, pulling Sookie into the backroom of the bar.

"He had orders to acquire me for the Vampire Queen of Louisiana."

"They have a queen?"

"Yes or a King, of every state apparently."

"I didn't know that."

"Neither did I until very recently."

"What else Sookie; about Bill, I mean?"

"He let the Rattray's hurt me that night so he would be able to give me his blood to heal me."

"Why would he do that?"

"When a vampire gives you their blood they have a bond with you that grows stronger every time blood is shared. He wanted to have pull over me and for me to be drawn to him after he learned that he couldn't glamour me, because that is what the bond does. It makes the human have feelings for the vampire. I tricked me into falling in love with him."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah. That's just one of the many things he has done to me. I could keep going but I need to calm down so I will not read everyone's thoughts tonight at the bar."

"I'm so sorry, Sookie," Arlene said, as she pulled Sookie in for a hug.

"Thanks. I am sorry to unload on you but Tara isn't here and… well you did ask."

"You don't have to apologize to me. I know we have had our ups and downs in the past together, but you can always talk to me about anything. I love you, Sookie. You are like a sister to me."

"Thanks again, Arlene. I guess we should get back out front before Sam comes to find us."

""I'm not worried about Sam. It's not like he can fire us right now. He barely has enough of us to work all the hours here now," Arlene laughed.

"That's true," Sookie said with a smile on her face, walking back to the front.

They met Sam in the hallway and both of them started laughing.

TBC

###################

Please let me know what you think.

What do you want to see happen next?

I will post Chapter Two after I have received 5 reviews.


	2. Chapter Two: More Visits

**Discovering the Unknown**

A True Blood Fan Fiction

**Chapter Two: More Visits**

Merlotte's was packed full of customers. Almost every table was filled with people. The pool table area had people packed in like sardines playing pool and drinking beer with each other.

There were no empty seats at the bar at all and people were standing around it as well. Sookie had not had a chance to sit down since before seven and it was almost ten.

She had run to the back to use the bathroom while Sam watched the entire bar by himself. She came back out front to see that while she was in the bathroom they had seemed to get even busier. She did not know how everyone fit their cars into the parking lot out front.

'Maybe they carpooled with each other from somewhere else,' Sookie thought as she walked over to Sam behind the bar.

"Hey Sookie, I got tables six and seven orders for you and you have a new customers at table twelve. I gave them their menus and they are deciding what they want to get," Sam stated handing Sookie her pad back.

"Thanks, Sam. Everyone kept coming and I thought I was going to have to mop the floor in another minute or two."

"No problem, Sook. Just let me know if you are getting swamped and I will try to help you out if I can."

"I should be ok now. Hopefully it will slow up in another hour or so."

"Alright. Just let me know."

Sookie got the order from the people at table twelve, took it to the kitchen, and turned around to see Bill walking in the bar and over to sit at table two; the only one currently free in the whole bar.

'Of course. He picks tonight to come in and bug me, as busy as we are in here.'

Taking a deep breath, Sookie walked over to the table and in her most calm voice welcomed him to Merlotte's and asked him if he would like a menu.

"Sookie, I would like to speak with you, " Bill stated.

"We are speaking, " Sookie replied calmly. "I just asked you if you would like a menu," she said, pasting her "happy Sookie smile" on her face.

"No. I do not need a menu. As you are aware Sookie, I do not eat."

"May I offer you something to drink, then?"

"You."

"Sorry, that's not one of your options. We have Tru Blood here. If that is not acceptable perhaps you should find a place that offers something you would like."

"I will have a Tru Blood."

"Which kind?"

"You know I prefer O-Negative."

"I'll be right back with your drink then," Sookie replied as she turned around to walk towards the bar.

Sookie reached the bar where Sam was currently bartending.

"I need a bottle of O-Negative Tru Blood."

"Alright. I saw that Bill was here. Did you want a few minutes with him? I should be able to manage again"

"No, I don't. We are swamped and I wouldn't do that to you. Plus, Bill and I are no longer together which I am sure you are very happy to hear."

"Are you alright?"

"No, not really, but I will be and I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to finish this crazy shift and go home and go to sleep."

"Do you want me to throw him out for you?"

"No, I don't need any more drama in my life right now."

"Well, alright, let me know if you change your mind, Sookie. If you don't want any more drama though I suggest you don't turn around because another of your vampire friends just walked in the door."

"What? Who is here now?" Sookie asked, as she turned around to look towards the door. "Oh great. I get to deal with Eric tonight, too. Yay for me. I must have been really good to get so lucky lately."

"Hello, Sookie," Eric greeted walking over to her at the bar, ignoring her comment that he had obviously heard.

"Eric," Sookie greeted, "what brings you here tonight? As you can see we are very busy right now and I am the only waitress here tonight."

"I just came to ask if I may speak with you after your shift is over here. I did not mean to get you upset by my interruption. I just did not want to assume you would speak with me. I tried to ask you by calling but I could not reach you by telephone."

"Fine, whatever. I should be out of here by 2 AM if we can get all of the customers out of here by then. You can talk with me then, " Sookie replied as she walked off from the bar to go and check on all of her tables.

"As you wish. I will speak with you at two, Sookie," Eric replied as he turned towards the door and left.

########################################

TBC

#########

Thanks for all of the reviews. I am so glad everyone likes my story so far! Also glad I had chapter two almost finished before post first chapter! Didn't think I would get so many reviews so fast! Working on chapter Three now! Hopefully I will have enough time to finish this time. I will post Chapter Three after I have received 10 reviews from you guys!

#########################

For my reviewers:

erin1705: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like chapter two!

Booklovingfreak7 : Thanks for the review. I have it in third person for a few reasons, one of them being it is easier for me to show 'thoughts' from everyone if I am telling the story. Sookie can hear the thoughts and it will come in to play later on the way I have things roughly planned. Also I think that if I did first person I would do a lot of jumping back and forth from Sookie to Eric. I will try to work in at least a few scenes for you with first person Sookie though! Thanks for the advice!

Gwynwyvar: I was not in anyway trying to blackmail! J Reviews are a way for me to know what I am doing right or wrong with my story and that people like reading it. If I wasn't getting reviews, I might think that there was no point in continuing the writing process for it and to move on to another story! Thanks for taking the time to review!

Perfecta999: Thanks for reading my new story and reviewing! Hope you continue to like it!

NiNa5: Thanks for the review and here is more!

nordiclover: Yes Bill is a loser. It drives me crazy on the show how she kept forgiving him again and again and again… Thanks for sharing your thoughts as well!

Anon: Here is more! Thanks for the review!

##############################

Sneak peeks and questions for my readers

There will be Sookie/Eric coming up, just leading up to it. Sookie has to trust Eric and he has to open up to her. This wouldn't happen overnight!

Please let me know what you think!

What would you like to see happen next?

What do you think Eric wants to talk to Sookie about?


	3. Chapter Three: The Meetings

**Discovering the Unknown**

A True Blood Fan Fiction

**Chapter Three: The Meetings**

Sam and Sookie had been trying since one am to get the customers to leave. They finally got the last customer out of the bar a little after 2:15AM. Sookie was about to fall over from exhaustion. The bar had not got any slower as the night had went on. If anything it had got even busier.

"I don't ever think I have ever seen the bar so busy, Sam," Sookie commented, as she came out of the bathroom from changing into her regular clothes.

"I know. I don't believe I have ever seen it that busier either. Jessica picked a great night to ask off. If I had known it would have been so busy at the bar, I never would have said yes when she asked for the night off."

"Well, she had to have a night off sometime and if you would have told her no, we would have been slow tonight."

"I know. Well, at least your boss was nice enough to give you tomorrow off."

"Yes, he was. I'll have to thank him for that," Sookie replied, laughing.

Sookie and Sam had made it to the back of Merlotte's. Sam was turned towards the bar, locking the back door when Eric appeared beside both Sookie and Sam.

"Sookie," Eric said.

"Eric," Sookie replied, turning towards Eric.

"You may leave us," Eric commanded Sam, noticing he was no longer locking up and was just standing there staring at the two of them.

"I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Unfortunately for you, I did not ask for your opinion."

"Eric! Be nice. I don't have to even talk to you."

"You agreed to speak with me and I do not want him here."

"Well, I-," Sam started.

"It's fine Sam, " Sookie interrupted. "The quicker you leave, the quicker he will say whatever it is he came here to talk to me about so I can go home and go to sleep. He isn't going to hurt me. If he was going to do that, he already would have done it."

"Are you sure, Sookie?"

"Yes. You can leave us."

"Alright, if you are sure."

"She is sure. How many times must she repeat herself to you!" Eric snapped.

"I'll see you later Sookie, " Sam stated, ignoring Eric's comment and turning around to walk towards his trailer out back behind the bar.

"Bye, Sam. I'll see you day after tomorrow."

"Sookie," Eric said again after Sam was inside his trailer and had shut the door behind him.

"Yes, Eric."

"I w- What are you doing here?" Eric questioned, spinning around.

"Who?" Sookie asked, turning around as well to see Bill standing over by the trees.

"I came to speak with Sookie."

"She does not want to talk to you," Eric stated.

"She can speak for herself!" Bill yelled.

"I don't walk to talk to you, Bill," Sookie replied. "I already have told you that. More than once in fact."

"B-," Bill started.

"Please just leave Bill," Sookie said. "You need to leave me alone and realize that there is no chance at all I will take you back."

"Sookie, please."

"I keep telling you we are through, Bill. I have tried to ignore you but you don't seem to understand. I am tired of being lied to. I am tired of you not listening to me. I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU, HEAR YOU, OR COMMUNICATE WITH YOU IN ANY WAY! I have tried to say it nicely but apparently when I am being polite you think I don't mean what I am saying. Don't come to my house. Don't come to my work. Don't come anywhere I am. If you feel my fear or think I am in trouble; ignore it. I don't need you to save me. Do you understand what I am saying, Bill? Or do I need to write it all down, because I am tired of repeating myself."

"I love you," he replied.

"You don't love me. What you have done and said to me are not things you say and do to someone you love."

"Just leave Bill. Sookie is done with you."

"I can speak for myself, Eric! I don't need anybody speaking for me. I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm incapable of speaking or thinking for myself."

"If you are sure Sookie, I will leave," Bill replied.

"Yes, I am sure. I don't know how else to tell or prove to you that I am sure. Just leave me alone."

Bill just continued to stand where he was staring at Sookie; unmoving.

"Eric," Sookie said, turning towards him, "can we please go somewhere else to talk about whatever it is that you wanted to discuss with me?"

"You are going to go somewhere with him?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"He has put you in just as many dangerous situations as I have, if not more."

"Yes, but unlike you he hasn't lied to me about them. He isn't afraid to tell me the truth regardless of whether I will like what he has to say to me," Sookie replied walking over to Eric's Corvette.

"You have forgiven him?"

"I never said that. But he hasn't lied to me like you have. He hasn't manipulated me like you have. He hasn't been stalking me at my house and work for days either. And he asked permission to talk to me."

Arriving at his car, Eric opened the passenger side door for Sookie and then shut it behind her. As he slipped into the driver's side door and into his seat, his phone buzzed. He quickly glanced at it and then placed it back in his pocket and asked, "where would you like to go to talk? Your house?"

"No, Bill will just follow us there, He has been sitting outside my house every night, unless I am at work, lately."

"Where then?"

"I don't care. Just get me away from him."

"That really is not something you should say to me," Eric commented as he started the car and sped out of the parking lot.

"I know, stupid thing to say to a vampire."

"Oh, it has nothing to do with me being a vampire. Although you should not say that to a vampire either."

"I just want to get this conversation over with so I can go home and sleep, Eric. So just drive somewhere."

"Then I need to swing my Fangtasia to check on a few things. Is that alright with you?"

"That's fine. Just as long as I get to go home soon so I can go to sleep."

###########################

TBC

###########################

Thanks again for everyone who is reading my story.

For my reviewers:

Perfecta999: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like chapter three!

Guest: I am guessing you like Bill because she is only really being mean to him. Reference author's notes; this is not a love of bill fan fiction. I do not like his character!

lunjul: Thanks for the review! Keep reading and you will see!

nordiclover: Thanks for another review! I do too so guess what you should be seeing in my story. J

Gwynwyvar: Thanks for reviewing my story. I am excited for Eric time too!

ashmo2000 : Thanks for the review. Hope you like how the talk turns out.

Booklovingfreak7: Hope you like chapter three. Thanks for another review!

racecz5: Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. Not trying to hold chapters ransom. Seeing how fast people review encourages me to write, edit, and publish faster! It is nice to see that so many people like my story!

Guest: (2nd review) I never really like Bill from the beginning. He seemed suspicious to me. Thanks for reviewing!

#################

Please let me know what you think of the story so far!

What do you want to see happen next in the story? Le me know and within reason I will try to work it in to my plan!

Do you think Bill finally will get the point that Sookie is serious about her being done with him?

What does Eric want to tell Sookie?

I have posted this early due to a trip! 9 reviews was close enough for me since I had it finish for all of you!

I will post Chapter Four after I receive 10 reviews. (Note: I will be out of town from Friday the 5th to Sunday the 7th and will be unable to update my story during that time! If I get 10 reviews before then, I will not be able to update until Sunday night. Sorry!)

Thank you to all of you who have read and will continue to read my story!

Amanda

4


	4. Chapter Four: Business

**Discovering the Unknown**

A True Blood Fan Fiction

**Chapter Four: Business**

'Good, she fell asleep.'

Just as Eric had guessed would happen, after only a few minutes of being in the car, Sookie had fallen asleep. He was surprised it had taken as long as it had. She had looked exhausted when he had met up with her. He really did need to speak with her but an urgent matter had come up at Fangtasia that he needed his immediate attention. He pulled his Corvette into the parking lot and into his reserved parking spot.

He carried her in through the private entrance and hoped she did not wake up until he was done with the matter. He mentally called Pam to his office as he walked inside carrying Sookie in his arms. If only he could savor holding her like this.

'Hopefully soon I can hold her like this whenever I want to.'

When he arrived at his office; Pam was already waiting for him there.

'Good, now I can solve this issue and get back to Sookie.'

"Oh look. You brought Tinkerbell with you. How cute," Pam commented, sarcastically.

'Tinkerbell?'

"Her name is Sookie, Pam."

"I know that. I am not stupid, Eric."

"I never said that you were."

"I am trying out nicknames for our little fairy friend," Pam replied, with a smile on her face.

"Of course."

"She's not dead, is she?" She commented, sarcastically.

"No she is not dead; she is asleep, which you know," Eric replied, as he laid Sookie on the couch in his office.

"Why did you bring her here anyway? This is not exactly the best time for a social visit. You know we have a problem on our hands here."

"Yes, I know. Not that I have to explain myself to you but, when you called, Sookie was already with me in my car and I was not about to pass up the opportunity. Do you have an update?"

"The human is in down in the basement. The vampire's remains have be removed from the bar, the bar has been thoroughly cleaned, and all the humans have be glamoured and sent on their way. The other vampires present know that you will deal with the problem appropriately as their Sherriff always does."

"Good. Who initiated the confrontation? The human or the vampire?"

"The vampire. He was one of the vampires on our no entry list. I do not know how he got in here. It had to have been during the time I left the door to feed tonight. I am so tired of incompetent employees. We really need to hire some better ones. "

"I will see to the human. Stay here with Sookie. Do not let anyone in here with her. Is that understood? I will deal with the employee problem later."

"Yes. Of course I will watch Tinkerbell for you," Pam smiled.

"Funny," Eric stated, as he opened his office door and left; closing it behind him.

################################################## #####

". . . I sent him away. There is no way he could have killed him on purpose; he could not even stand up on his own, he was so drunk. I told him to leave this area and never return though. To dangerous with all the vampires that were here that saw him kill one of their own," Sookie heard as she woke up from her slumber.

'Great. What is going on now? Where am I at anyway? How did I end up on a couch?'

"I- Sookie, you are awake. Pam, we will continue this conversation later. Leave us," Eric commanded from hi seat behind his desk.

"How long have I been asleep?" Sookie questioned, as Pam left the room and she sat up on the couch.

'Please let him say not long or just for a few minutes.'

She had been sleeping on the sofa in Eric's office since they had arrived earlier.

"For about five hours now."

'FIVE HOURS!'

"Why did you let me sleep that long or at all for that matter?""I had business to deal with, which I just finished up with. It took a little longer than I originally anticipated it to," he replied, standing up to walk over to Sookie on the couch.

'Well that is just great!'

"How am I supposed to get home now, Eric? You drove me here and the sun should be up by now."

"I obviously can not drive you home at it is, in fact, past dawn. You are welcome to stay in my apartment upstairs until tonight, however," he stated, sitting down beside Sookie.

"And if I say no to that?"

"I can try to arrange for someone to drive you home although I do not know if I will be able to find anyone to do so at this hour and on such short notice."

"Why can't I just drive myself home?"

"You would fall asleep before you even got to your house and you have no vehicle here."

"And if I stay here today?"

" You will be able to sleep in a comfortable bed and when I awaken we can talk like we were supposed to last night before business got in the way."

Sookie sighed, "I will stay. Apparently my lack of sleep is outweighing my common sense today. Don't make me regret this decision please."

"I will try my best. Follow me," Eric replied, turning away to lead Sookie upstairs with a smile on his face.

'This should be an interesting day.' (Eric)

'What have I got myself into now.' (Sookie)

################################################## #####

TBC

###############

Once again, thank you to everyone who has read my story. Extra special thanks to the reviewers! Also again, for all of you I am not waiting for 10 reviews, I caved at 9. Had this ready and didn't like waiting to post it! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it!

Amanda

#####################

For my reviewers:

Perfecta999: I am glad you are enjoying my story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

ashmo2000: Creepy Mc Creeperson. I like that name for Bill. LOL. I hope you continue to read and like how my story is going. Thanks for the review!

saldred75: Thanks for reviewing my story! I hope you liked this chapter!

lunjul: Thank you for reading and leaving me a review.

Ciara: Glad you like my story! Hope you continue to read it and review!

Guest: I try to update often! I know it drives me nuts when I have to wait FOREVER for other fan fics to be updated. I don't like waiting either!

TBfanenbc: Next chapter posted. I hope you enjoyed it!

midns: Glad you like Sookie's spunk. I think she puts up with far too much crap in the show/books! Hope you enjoyed!

Tynee23: Hope you like this chapter and continue to read! Thanks for reviewing!

###############################

Please let me know what you think!

What would you like to see happen next in my story? I love having input!

I will try to post Chapter Five by the end of this week or early next week. It is roughly written now! I would love to receive 10 reviews ( or 9 as it seems to be happening!). J

ALSO! In the coming chapters I am going to need some stories about Eric's life; human or vampire life. Any requests, suggestions for the stories?

4


	5. Chapter Five: Suprises

**Discovering the Unknown**

A True Blood Fan Fiction

**Chapter Five: Surprises**

Sookie opened her eye slowly and looked around at her surroundings, forgetting for a moment where exactly she was at. She sat up and turned on a lamp on the bedside table, illuminating the previously dark bedroom.

'That's right. I stayed at Eric's apartment last night. What time is it anyway? Maybe it was yesterday,' she thought clearly still a little confused from sleep.

She really had know idea what time of day it was though. There were no windows in the bedroom she had slept in and no clock to go by either. Sookie got up and left the bedroom to try and find a clock somewhere in the apartment so she could figure out what time it was.

'Hopefully while I look for a clock in this place, I will have a chance of finding something to eat, although I doubt I will.'

When she started walking toward the main section of the apartment she was surprised to see Eric was already awake. She was also surprised to find him in the kitchen of all places. She would have assumed he was just getting a Tru Blood if it was not for the smell.

'It smells really good in here.'

"Are you cooking food, Eric?" she questioned, obviously confused.

'Why would he even know how to cook? He hasn't ate human food in 1,000 years. And why can't he cover up and put some more clothes on? Just because he looks good doesn't mean he has to show it off to every one all the time. It's distracting.'

"Yes, I assumed you would be hungry when you got up," was his reply as he flipped over a piece of meat in a frying pan, wearing a pair of lounge pants and as it appeared to Sookie; nothing else.

"I am, I just did not know that you knew how to cook is all."

"Just because I no longer eat food does not mean that I do not know how to cook it," Eric smiled. "It is just before sunset by the way in case you wanted to know."

"Thanks. I was wondering about that."

"Of course and since you brought it up there are a lot of things you don't know about me. Others things as well that you are trying to forget," he replied as he turned to look at her and noticed where her eyes were looking.

'Why did I have to be looking at him like that when he turned this way? Stupid, stupid, stupid.'

"Eric this is not the time or place to talk about those other things."

'But I don't think I have any chance of ever forgetting those other things. I sure hope he leaves me in peace to eat.'

"Agreed, you need to eat and your meal is ready. While you eat I am going to get ready. When you are done eating we will have our conversation," he responded as he handed her a plate of food.

'Good to see I have an effect on her. Her heartbeat is racing. She should really thank me for at least putting pants on before I came out here to cook for her.'

"Ok," Sookie replied, grabbing the plate from him.

'Good he is leaving to get dressed so I wont have to keep looking at him half naked.'

#################################################

Sookie had just finished eating one of the best meals she had ever ate in her whole entire life, including Gran's cooking and she was a wonderful cook. Eric was a really great cook. He had fixed her pork chops and mashed potatoes and everything had been cooked to perfection. It was all seasoned just right. Everything was delicious. She had ate more than she really should have and would probably pay for it later.

Eric was still not back, so Sookie took the opportunity to check out the rest of the apartment. She had not really seen much this morning when he had brought her upstairs. She did know that this was definitely not his normal "home". He had said as much when they came in.

He had told her it was just somewhere he came when he wanted "privacy" and the basement wouldn't do, or when he worked late/early and needed a place to rest during the day after the sun had already come up. He said a few more things too but she honestly wasn't really listening at that point, she was just trying to stay on her feet until she got to a bed to lay down.

'At least he gave me some time to eat in peace,' she thought as she wandered around the apartment.

It was a bigger apartment than most. Most likely covering almost the entire second floor of the building on top of Fangtasia. There were four bedrooms, all without windows. The whole apartment did not have windows that she could see for that matter.

'I guess that makes it easier to do what you want when you want if you don't have to worry about the sunlight.'

It was nicely decorated. Definitely not a place Sookie would have guessed Eric would live in. Hardly any blacks or reds to be found except one of the bedrooms; Eric's Sookie assumed. The rest of the apartment was all "normal" colors and designs.

'Pam probably decorated the apartment. She at least decorated that last bedroom I went into. All shades of pinks. It looked like Pepto Bismol threw up in there!'

'I wonder how long it will be until she realizes I am back?' Eric thought as he silently followed her out of Pam's bedroom.

She had just stepped into the living room when Eric suddenly appeared beside her.

'Well I have to get going soon, so my show is over for now I suppose.'

"Geez. Can you ever just walk into a room like a normal person?"

"I am not a normal person. Also, I have been standing behind you for quite a while. Since you left the kitchen, in fact. You just were not paying attention. We really need to work on that."

Rolling her eyes, Sookie replied, "Thanks for fixing me something to eat. I'm surprised you even had food here to cook."

'Did she just roll her eyes at me? My feisty little fairy.'

'Why did he have food here anyway?'

"You are welcome. I have human visitors from time to time and it is beneficial to have food around for them. They seem to be weak after I feed on them for some reason and food seems to help them," Eric smirked.

"Funny. You are so hilarious Mr. Northman," Sookie smiled.

"I try, Miss Stackhouse."

"So when exactly are you planning to talk to me about whatever it is you wanted to discuss with me yesterday?"

"Just as soon as I run downstairs for a few minutes to Fangtasia."

"So I still have to wait for you to talk to me? I need to go home, Eric. I have things that I need to do today."

"I need to run downstairs to open Fangtasia for the night and then I will be back up to talk with you. Is that alright?"

"Like I have a choice, really. Try to make it quick, please."

"You may watch the television it you want to."

"Gee, thanks."

"Or you can keep snooping through the apartment if you want. You will find some interesting things to look at in the third drawer of the dresser in my room," Eric commented, as he left the apartment.

#########################################

TBC

########################################

I know, Eric still hasn't spilled, but I am trying to give some bonding time and insight into him. It will pay off I promise.

Please let me know what you think!

Sorry if it is not as long as you would have liked it to be. Some of my chapters come out longer than others due to what I want to happen during the chapter. The next chapter is roughly written already and it is longer even before the editing (which for me is usually where I read it and think of new things to add that makes it longer). I will try to keep them all longer in the future though! J

What would you like to see happen next in the story or at some point in the story at least? Let me know and I will try to work them in if at anyway possible!

Still need suggestions for stories for Eric to tell/reveal. I am planning got him to tell a lot of stories. It will be a way for him to "open up" to Sookie. Still won't be happening for another couple of chapters but be thinking and let me know by either review or PM! Thanks!

#################################

As always I love my reviews! (I got 9 again like last time, I am sensing a pattern forming!) They make me see that I am doing a good job of writing and entertaining you all with my writing! Also love to see all the followers my story and I have and how many people have "favorited" my story or me. Thanks to all of you!

I will post Chapter Six after I receive 10 reviews or when I have finished roughly writing chapter Seven. I always like to have the next chapter roughly written so I have something to work with if you guys give me ten reviews in a day or something!

################################

Perfecta999: Glad you loved the last chapter. Hope you love this one as well. Thanks for taking to the time to review!

lunjul: Your wait is over! J Thanks for reviewing my story.

Guest(1): I don't like the name Bill very much myself either. LOL I hope you will like how I have Sookie acting in my story. Thanks for reviewing!

Booklovingfreak7 : I will try to make my chapters longer in the future as I said above. Hope you will continue to read!

Gwynwyvar: I love your suggestion for a story. Now I get to get creative working it in. Maybe Sookie wants to go swimming and Eric freaks a little? We will see. Thanks for reviewing and please feel free to let me know any other things you would like to see!

.laaaaa: Glad you started reading my story! Also glad you don't like Bill. I like having Sookie stand up for herself in my story. She went back to him way to often in the show in my opinion. Who knows what they will have her do this season on the show with billith? So frustrating to see them do that to her. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you continue to read.

Guest(2): Well you have to wait a little longer to find our what's up his sleeve but hope you liked my description of the apartment and rooms for you. Thanks for reviewing and asking questions you wanted answered in the story!

Jenn (guest): I am happy you found my story interesting. Hopefully that mean you will continue to read it! Thanks for reviewing!

Tynee23: Thanks for taking the time to review! Glad you are liking my story!

4


	6. Chapter Six: Confrontations

**Discovering the Unknown**

A True Blood Fan Fiction

**Chapter Six: Confrontations**

"This is ridiculous! His few minutes has turned into over two hours!" Sookie exclaimed, sitting on the sofa in the living room of Eric's apartment. " If he isn't up here in the next five minutes, I am going downstairs to find him!"

Sookie used the remote to turn the television off, stood up, and began pacing back and forth in front of the sofa. She had been sitting around or walking around since Eric had gone downstairs to Fangtasia. Sookie had finished her tour or "snooping" as Eric had called it first.

She did not find anything in that dresser drawer in what she assumed was his bedroom, but she was pretty sure he would know somehow that she had looked for it anyway, though. Now Sookie had run out of things to keep her occupied and there was nothing good to watch on the television at this hour.

"I do not understand why I have to keep changing my plans for everyone else. It is so frustrating. I guess I should really be upset with myself though. I am the one that keeps agreeing to do all of these things. I mean I am sticking up for myself a whole lot more than I used to, but for some reason I still keep falling back to my old habits. Great and now here I am talking to myself like a crazy person!" she said as she once again sat back down on the sofa with a huff.

Sookie just wanted to be at home, in her bed, right now but it did not look like that was going to happen anytime soon. She waited as patiently as she could for the next five minutes but, of course Eric did not appear in the apartment.

"That's it! I'm just going to go downstairs and find him!" Sookie stated, as she started walking towards the entry door of the apartment. Just as she opened the door and went to walk out, Eric appeared in front of her.

"Hello, Sookie. Headed somewhere?"

"To find you, since you obviously haven't learned in your 1,000 years how to tell time. Your few minutes has been a few hours. Can we please just have whatever talk you wanted to have so you can take me home? I have to go to work tomorrow and there were some things I needed to get done before then."

"Unfortunately it slipped my mind that tonight is vampires only night at Fangtasia. We have one once a month. Now is not a good time for you to be going anywhere with all of them downstairs. You would be followed by at least one of the vampires that is down there."

"Why do you assume that vampires are going to follow me if I leave? It's not like I haven't been here before with vampires here."

"For one, you are a human, Sookie. Two, you have fairy blood and it is very irresistible to us; believe me. Lastly, there are no other humans here to distract them. Even Ginger has the night off. I will have Pam retrieve your car for you tonight and you may leave here at dawn so no vampires can follow you anywhere."

'And once again I get stuck.'

"Whatever, that's fine." Sookie sighed. "It's not like I really have a choice or I could do any of the things I need to do in the dark anyway. What did you want to talk to me about, Eric?"

'She agreed to stay pretty quickly. That is interesting.'

"I do have to say, I like you feisty but, I have tried to make your stay here as pleasant as possible Has it been that bad being here?" Eric asked as they walked over the to the sofa and sat down beside each other.

"No it hasn't been bad, Eric but, that is not the point. There should have never been a "stay" here to begin with. You asked to speak to me for a few minutes and I have been here for over twenty four hours now and you still haven't talked to me. Please, just say what ever it is you wanted to say to me."

"Al- Can you not catch a hint? You are not welcome here and are trespassing."

"Wh-" Sookie said before turning her head towards the front door," Bill, what are you doing here?"

'Great now I get to deal with Bill again tonight, too? Yay me!'

"I have come to save you, Sookie," Bill replied, advancing towards them on the couch.

"What! Why?" Sookie asked, confused.

"I became aware that you never came home last night. I knew you had gone with Eric; which if you remember I told you was not a good idea; so I came here to get you. I knew Eric must have kidnapped you and it seems I am correct."

"No I meant why as in I told you I never wanted to see you again. I told you even if you felt my fear or thought I was in trouble to ignore it and leave me alone."

"I know you did not really mean that when you said it, Sookie."

'Why does Bill never listen to me?'

"Does it look like I have kidnapped her, Bill? She is sitting on the sofa, unbound in an apartment with the door unlocked! You however are unwelcome and need to leave immediately. I am trying very hard to ignore your insolence, but I am running thin on patience."

"Sookie, let's go. I will get you out of here safely," Bill said, ignoring Eric's comment and walking over to Sookie and attempting to pull her up.

Just as Eric was about to move towards him, Sookie pulled back from Bill saying, "Bill, STOP IT! JUST STOP ALL OF IT! You never listen to me! Did you even sense that I was scared or in trouble? Because I am NOT. Did it ever occur to you that I might actually want to be here with Eric?"

'I did not expect her to say that to him. This night just keeps getting better and better.'

Eric just sat back against the sofa cushions and smiled at Bill. This whole situation was working out in his favor at the moment and he was going to see how it all played out. Bill just stared at Sookie.

"Even if I wasn't," Sookie continued, "I told you I wanted nothing to do with you. So why would you think I would ever go anywhere with you again regardless of the reason?"

"Do you want to be here? With him?"

"If I did, it is none of your business, Bill. We are done, for good. Sooner or later you are going to have to realize that."

'Time to try something, 'Eric though as he took the opportunity to place his arm around Sookie's shoulders.

'Really, he choose now to try something? Whatever, maybe it will help get rid of Bill faster.'

"So you are _with _him now?" Bill asked, noticing Sookie did not try to get Eric to remove his arm from around her.

"IT DOESN"T MATTER WHO I AM WITH!" Sookie yelled. "You need to leave before Eric has you thrown out of here or worse."

"So, you speak for Eric now?"

"No she does not but, I am seconds away from physically throwing you out myself. You have already been told to leave; repeatedly in fact. You also seem to forget I am your Sherriff and can have you banished or otherwise dealt with how and when I see fit."

"Fine, get yourself killed then, Sookie. Just don't say I never warned you what would happen," Bill said, as he turned around and sped out the apartment.

"Well, it seems we keep getting interrupted," Eric commented, after Bill had left and he had gone to close and lock the door to the apartment.

"Yes, it does. Just because I didn't say anything while Bill was here does not mean you have permission to touch me when ever you feel like it, Eric," Sookie stated, when Eric returned to the sofa and attempted to place his arm back around her shoulders; which she stopped him from doing.

'It was worth a try. She is more receptive than I thought she would be though.'

"You really think I need permission to touch you?" Eric replied.

"If you want to be my friend, yes you do. I need to trust you and I don't right now."

"What if I do not want to be your friend, Sookie?"

"Why am I here, Eric?" Sookie asked, ignoring his comment.

"Maybe I really did kidnap you and you just have not figured it out yet?" he suggested with a smirk.

"No, you didn't." Sookie replied as she playfully pushed his arm. "If you did you would have someone guarding the door and I would have never have been able to go outside earlier today while you were sleeping. So again I ask, why am I here, Eric?"

"You went outside and did not try to go home? You could have taken my keys or called a cab and I would not have been able to stop you from leaving." Eric questioned.

'I really did not think she would still be here when I woke up. This should be interesting.'

"Yes, I did. I knew you would take me home after we talked about whatever it is you wanted to talk about. Also, I know I could have left, you didn't kidnap me. Regardless though, I am not dumb enough to even think about taking your car. You don't even let Pam drive your Corvette."

'Yes I would have been pissed if she took the Corvette.'

"So you do trust me then," Eric smiled.

"I trust your word. You have never lied to me so I trust that you wouldn't start now. That is not the same thing as trusting you.''

"It is a start though."

"Eric, why am I here? What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I would like for you to quit your job at Merlotte's."

'What?'

"Why?" Sookie asked, turning towards Eric on the sofa.

"I do not like you working there. You are overworked and underpaid."

'Seriously?'

"That is not your concern, Eric. It also has absolutely nothing to do with you."

""Yes, it is and it does. You made a deal with me to work for me whenever I needed you, as long as I turned the individuals over to the authorities, did you not?"

""Yes, I did," Sookie replied, confused.

'Where exactly is he going with this?'

"It is a conflict of interest to work for two different establishments. If I need you to be here and you are working over there, it is not possible. Therefore you must leave Merlotte's."

"It didn't seem to bother you when we originally made the arrangement. Anyway, I can't just quit my job, Eric! There are only three of us there working as waitresses now and I like my job; most of the time anyway."

"I am renegotiating our arrangement but, we will continue this conversation later. I need to head back downstairs for a while. Please stay up here and keep the door locked until I return."

"I will. What other choice have you given me in the situation."

"Pam is almost back here with your car. You may leave after dawn and I will see you soon, " Eric stated, as he once again left the apartment.

'That went a little better than I thought it would. It will be easier to get my way on this matter than I originally believed it would be.'

'What in the world have I gotten myself into now?'

###########################

TBC

Please let me know what you think!

Do you think Eric will get what he wants?

I will post Chapter Seven after I have it ready for you all and have hopefully received a total of 55 reviews from all of you for my story!

#############################

For my reviewers of Chapter Five:

nordiclover: Thanks for taking the time to review. Very glad you are loving my story. I hope you will continue to read.

ashmo2000: That's is my opinion on the situation too. I don't think Sookie should jump into anything. She should go in with her eyes wide open! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Anon2329: Glad you found my story. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to read and review!

Perfecta999: So glad you love it. Hope you love the rest of my story as well. Thanks for reviewing!

.laaaaa: I agree. Sookie needs to be stronger on the show! Hopefully we will get to see that on the show this coming season! I liked having Eric cook too. It is always nice when a guy cooks for the girl! J I will try to incorporate a story like that into my writings! I think it would help her too! Thanks for reviewing and giving me feedback!

Delenaluver: So nice to hear you love my story. Thank you for taking the time to tell me so! Hope this is soon enough for you!

Gwynwyvar: Thank you for your feedback. Some chapters have more than others. I was trying to let Sookie get a little insight into Eric before he talks to her. I see what you mean about the small amount of time passing. This chapter is the finishing of that time. It is also one long scene but I couldn't really avoid it. It needed to be written! I will try to have a few different scenes in each chapter in the future. Can't promise every chapter depending on what happens though in my story. Thanks for taking the time to tell me your thoughts though. I do hope you continue to read and review! It helps me see what I am doing right and what I need to work on for everyone! Also, started writing your suggestion for a story from Eric for a future chapter. It is looking like three or four chapters away, I think but it is roughly on paper now! J

5


	7. Chapter Seven: The Agreement

Discovering the Unknown

A True Blood Fan Fiction

**Due to a request to clear up confusion I have added italics to thoughts along with my normal (' ') marks. Please let me know if you feel this helps or hurts the confusion between the thoughts and spoken words. Thanks!**

Chapter Seven: The Agreement

Sookie had driven home at dawn and decided to take a quick nap before she had to get up and get ready for work. At least today she only had three hours waitressing by herself. Arlene was leaving at four because of a doctor's appointment and Jessica was scheduled to come in at seven, after sunset of course. When she got to Merlotte's there were six cars total in the parking lot. That included the employee's section of the parking lot.

_'Good. They aren't slammed right now,'_ Sookie thought, _'Hopefully it will stay that way.'_

Sookie got out of her car and walked over to the employee's entrance located at the back of the bar. She opened the door and walked inside, shutting the door behind her. After placing her purse in Sam's office, she walked out front to greet Arlene and Sam and get a report from them on how the day had been so far.

"Hey Sookie. Boy am I glad to see you," Arlene greeted, as Sookie walked over to the bar where she was standing.

"Has it been busy today?"

"No is hasn't been busy."

"Are you alright, then?"

"Yes, but the baby has been playing make mommy sick all day. I am afraid to eat anything other than plain old crackers."

"Well at least you have an appointment today with your doctor. Maybe she can suggest something for you to do to help with that."

"I sure hope she can. I am so hungry, but I am tired of looking at the toilet."

"Good luck and let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Sookie," Arlene replied as she gave Sookie a hug and walked to the back.

"So how did your chat with Eric go?" Sam asked, when Arlene was out of earshot.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now. I just want to have one day where I have just a normal day. Whatever that is."

"Good luck with that."

############################

"I wish he would just get the hint and leave me alone," Sookie sighed, standing at the bar as she talking with Sam.

"I can always throw him out for you, Sookie," Sam commented, "You know I would love to do it."

Bill had arrived at Merlotte's just a few minutes after sunset, just as he had lately every night that Sookie was scheduled to work. She was actually having a good shift until he had arrived. Only one guy had been thinking about her chest so far which was a good day indeed.

Bill had come in and sat down at table four. Sookie assumed he had gone by her house first as always and after noticing her car was gone, had come here to find her. She really wished he would realize she was serious with what she had repeatedly told him and leave her alone. Unfortunately, tonight was apparently not the night for that particular wish to come true for her.

"No, that would just make things worse, I think, Sam. Although, I am really tempted to agree to let you do that. I am tempted to do it myself. I just don't think it will help anything."

"Alright, let me know if you change your mind about it, though," Sam said as he turned around to get a drink for a customer.

#############################

"Hello, Sookie," Eric greeted a few minutes later, as he walked in Merlotte's and over to the bar with Pam standing by his side.

_'Yay me. I get both of them again tonight too. How lucky can one girl possibly be?'_

"Hi, Eric, Pam. What brings you two here, tonight?" Sookie greeted.

"Let me guess," Sam started, "Out for a date and heard how nice my establishment was and decided to find out for yourselves?"

"No," Pam replied as she looked around.

"I need to speak with both of you," Eric replied.

"In case you haven't noticed, Sam is bartending and I am the only one waitressing right now because Jessica is not here yet for her shift. You picked a bad time to come in, Eric. You are just going to have to wait at least until Jessica comes in."

"Pam will do both of your jobs while I talk with you. It should not take long and I have other matters to append to tonight , so I do not have time to wait around for Jessica."

"What makes you think you can order us around? This is my bar," Sam questioned.

"Perhaps it is the fact that I could snap you like a twig if I felt the urge," Eric responded, stepping closer to Sam behind the bar.

_'Great yet another pissing match.'_

"Sam, we might as well go and talk to him. The quicker we hear him out, the quicker he can leave." Sookie sighed, stepping in between Eric and the counter to the bar. "Pam?"

"Yes, Tinkerbell?"

_'Did she just call me Tinkerbell?'_

"Just make sure nobody needs anything else. Everyone has already gotten what they ordered. I assume you can figure out the table numbers?"

"Yes. I shouldn't be that hard."

"What about table four?" Sam asked, politely referring to Bill.

"Oh, table four needs a bottle of Tru Blood," Sookie stated, handing her pad and pen to Pam. "I don't really care what kind you give him as long as it isn't O-Neg."

"Realllly. Who's at table four?" Pam asked turning, "Oh him. Do I have to be nice?"

"To everyone else yes, you do. To him, act however you want; within reason, of course. I don't care," Sookie replied walking towards Sam's office followed by Sam.

"Don't kill anyone, " Sam stated as he walked away.

"Well… alright," Pam replied, walking behind the bar to get someone a drink, " I never thought I would hear her say that to me."

"Hopefully that is a good sign for me," Eric replied with a smile on his face.

"You can dream," Pam replied, sarcastically.

"I will try and be quick. Sookie already knows what I want to talk to them about, I am sure. I know how you hate doing these types of things."

"Yes, I do. You owe me for this."

"I do not or will not ever owe you, Pam. You need to understand that. I will get you something however just the same to show my thanks," Eric replied as he walked off towards Sam's office. "Have fun with the humans."

"Thanks. It should be so much fun," she replied sarcastically.

########################################

Sookie was sitting in the passenger seat of Eric's Corvette. Eric was driving his car (of course). She was unsure where exactly they were going. Eric and Pam had met her at Merlotte's. Pam had taken Sookie's car back to her house so she would be able to go with Eric.

"I really don't know why I even agreed to this," Sookie stated. "Jason thinks I have gone crazy. Bat shit crazy to be precise. Maybe I have gone crazy. The whole town seems to think I am anyway. Crazy or stupid."

"It does not concern Jason and your town is full of idiots. You are not crazy or stupid; you have a gift."

"Yes, I know. That's right. Either I am crazy, stupid, or gifted. Well if I didn't tell Jason I was going somewhere who knows what he would have done stupid trying to find me."

"Alright. I did not really give you a way to say no about this. I found Sam the waitresses he asked for in the allotted time and Pam did not scare away any of the customers last night. Excluding Bill anyway. You agreed to quit your job and work for only me; starting with going somewhere with me if all of that happened."

"Sam and I didn't really think you could get three waitresses in one day. That why we agreed to it in the first place."

"I did though and you agreed. You really need to stop underestimating me and realize when I want something, I usually get it. Also, a deal is a deal."

"Where are we headed anyway?" Sookie asked, trying to change the subject.

"I told you. It is going to be a surprise for you."

"Yes, but it is hard to know what to pack for a trip when I don't know where we are going or what we are going for."

"You do not have to bring anything. I am not stopping at your house for you to get anything. I will buy you whatever you need or if you choose you do not have to wear anything. I would not mind that at all," Eric smirked.

_'There goes her heartbeat again. It is so easy to make it race.'_

"Eric, that's nasty talk!" Sookie exclaimed.

"I am just being truthful," Eric replied, as he placed his right signal light on and took the entry ramp onto the freeway.

"Will you at least give me a hint of where we are going or how long we are going to be gone for?"

"No."

"Please?" Sookie pouted.

"Cute. Ok… we are going to one of my houses."

"Well that was not helpful at all. How many houses do you have anyway?"

"In the US? A little over one hundred. I have at least two in every state."

_'A hundred. Seriously?'_

"Well that doesn't help me one lick."

"I never said it would help you. I just simply answered on of the questions you asked me."

"Fine. Be that way. I am going to sleep. Wake we up when we get there, where ever 'there' is," Sookie huffed, turning her head away from Eric, towards the window, and closing her eyes.

_'Why did I ever agree to this?'_

###########################

TBC

Please let me know what you think!

Still looking for Eric story requests/suggestions!

Please let me know your thoughts on the italicized thoughts in this chapter. Should I continue this way, change it back to just (' '), or another way entirely. I want it easy to understand so you all don't get confused. Thanks!

I will post Chapter Eight when it is completed and I have 65 reviews for my story!

For my reviewers as always thanks to everyone who read my story!

Gwynwyvar: Thanks for taking the time to review again! I think slow is definitely the way for Sookie to go with anyone, especially Eric!

Grace (Guest): Thanks for the review. I have to say I am confused because that is how I have it written (" ") us for speaking and (' ') is for thoughts from my characters in my story. It is how I have always done it. Maybe I didn't read what you wrote correctly though? I wish I could PM you about this request so that I could be clearer what you have asked me. I have italicized the thoughts in this chapter as well. Hopefully that will help. I hope regardless you will continue to read my story.

heather218: So glad you love my story. LOL, doesn't everyone hate Bill? Thanks for the review!

ashmo2000: Thanks for reviewing! I hope like how my story turns out!

Perfecta999: I am glad you are looking forward to reading more of my story. Thank you for taking the time to review!

Guest (unnamed #1): Glad you loved it! I hope you continue to read and review!

Guest (unnamed #2): Bill is an idiot. I completely agree. Thanks for the review!

lundyred: Very glad you are enjoying reading my story! I am trying to give her some sass because she needs to stand up for herself but hopefully it does not seem bratty. Definitely not what I am trying to do! Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to read!

austexfan: I am glad you are enjoying my story. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you will continue to read and review in the future!

ciasteczko: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am glad that you like the way my story is going.

wendy1969: Thank you for taking the time to review! Glad you are finding my story interesting.

ncmiss12: Good ideas for Sookie. Maybe I can work some of those in later on. I hope you like the way I am going with Eric. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you continue to read!


	8. Chapter Eight: Discoveries

**Discovering the Unknown**

A True Blood Fan Fiction

**As you can see, faster reviews encourage me to write and edit faster. I received nine reviews in less that 24 hours! Thanks to all of you and as a treat from me, an update earlier than anticipated a day later! Thanks to all of my reader and followers! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: Discoveries**

Sookie woke up to find herself lying on an enormous, plush, king size bed. She had no idea where she was exactly or how she had got there. This was starting to become a habit of hers with Eric recently. Fall asleep in his car, wake up somewhere else, and have no idea how she got there.

The bedroom she was in was beautifully decorated in black and dark shades of reds. It was the same shades of red as the bed linens that were in the room. It was also the same basic design as one of the bedrooms at Eric's apartment.

_'I guess he had the same person decorate both places.'_

As Sookie stood up and looked around she noticed there were curtains on one wall in the room at three different spots but there were no windows behind them. There was just a wall that looked like what was in the rest of the room. Once again set up like the apartment over Fangtasia.

It was a typical vampire bedroom she supposed. This way they could sleep in the comfort of a bed during the day. They would not have to worry about the sun and have to sleep in the basement or under ground. It was pretty smart idea.

Sookie turned around to make her bed out of a habit that had been instilled in her by her Gran. She then noticed a piece of paper lying on top of the bed. She walked over and picked it up to see what is was and was surprised to discover it was a letter to her from Eric.

_'He wrote me a letter? Would never have thought I would get a letter from Eric.'_

Shaking her head, Sookie sat down on the bed and began to read the letter. Surprisingly for a guy his penmanship was very neat and precise. If it had not been written by Eric she would have even called it pretty or beautiful.

_'I guess he has had plenty of time to perfect his handwriting though.'_

(A.N.: If only i could put the handwriting font in for this. You will have to imagine it. If it helps i had it in Blackadder ITC on my computer! :) )

Dear Sookie,

I hope you have slept well. When we arrived I did not want to wake you, because you looked so peaceful, so I let you sleep. I brought you inside and put you in the bed. Depending on how long you sleep, I may or may not be up when you awaken. In case I am not, there are a few things you will need to know about the house.

There are two doors to your room, as I am sure you have noticed by now. One door leads to a private bathroom. The other door leads out to the hallway of the house. Once you are in the hallway, you will need to take a left. This will lead you out to the kitchen, dining room, and living room area of the house.

If you take a right down the hallway when leaving your room, it leads to the other bedrooms of the house. My room is the first door on the right from your room. If you need me while I am still at rest, you will find me there. Wake me if you need to.

I also need to inform you, I have guards posted outside the house around on the grounds. They are here to keep you and I safe during our stay. Feel free to wander the grounds if you would like. I just ask that you stay on the grounds where you are safe and protected.

The kitchen is fully stocked with, hopefully, everything you would like to eat. The living room has an extensive movie collection along with the television having Nexflix available on it. I hope you will find everything to your liking, that you continue to uphold our agreement, and are still here when I awaken.

See you at sunset,  
Eric

Sookie placed the letter back down on the bed; shaking her head once again. She stood up and walked over to one of the doors of her room and opened it. It was the attached bathroom. She walked in to freshen up a little. It was decorated much like the adjoining bedroom in black and different shades of coordinating dark reds. Her only problem was, she had nothing to freshen up with.

_'Well isn't this just great.'_

Leaving the bathroom, after trying to freshen up and shutting the door behind her, Sookie walked over to the only other door in the bedroom. If Eric's letter was correct, this would be the door leading out to the hallway. Without any surprise, it was. Now she could go check out the rest of the house and possibly find something she would want to eat in the kitchen.

########################

Sookie was sitting on one of the largest sofas she had ever seen; watching a movie on the enormous flat screen television. She had been sitting there for quite some time. After she had come out of her bedroom, she had gone into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat.

Eric had definitely prepared for her arrival here. Sookie could not remember that last time she had seen so much food in one place other than at Merlotte's or a supermarket and this was at the home of a vampire.

_'Did he really think I was going to eat all of this food?'_

There was a little of just about every food imaginable in the pantry and fridge. Sookie decided to go simple and just made herself a sandwich. It was one of the few things she could fix well. She had grabbed a bag of chips and a drink to go with it and then went into the living room to watch TV while she ate her food.

That had been at least two hours ago because she had just finished one movie and had started watching another one. Suddenly, Eric was seated right beside her, on the sofa, and she jumped a little at the shock of it.

"Hello," he greeted with a smile.

"Hi," Sookie stated, "you startled me; again."

"I am sorry. I must say though I am pleasantly surprised to see you sitting here enjoying a movie."

"And why is that?" Sookie questioned.

"I thought you might have left while I was still sleeping."

"Why do you keeping thinking I am going to run away? You didn't kidnap me, Eric. I agreed to come with you. I wish I knew where I was, why I was here, or where we are going, but I don't plan on running away."

_'Good to know.'_

"Point taken. Have you eaten, Sookie?"

"Yes, have you?"

"Was that an invitation from you?" Eric smiled.

"No, it wasn't. I was being polite, Eric."

"No, I have not fed, Sookie. I do not need to right now. Also, while I would love to taste you again, I will not ask or demand it. I will take what is offered to me, though I do wish you would offer."

"Thank you, Eric."

"You are most welcome. Now, we need to be leaving here soon to head another one of my houses. Let me know when you are ready to go."

"OK. I'll be right back," Sookie said, standing up and walking down the hallway towards the bedrooms.

########################

Sookie returned to the living room a few minutes later. She walked over to the sofa, sat back down beside Eric, and sighed.

_'Why did I even bother to get up?'_

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes and no. When we leave can we stop somewhere so I can pick up a few things? I keeping forgetting I was not allowed to pack or bring any of my things with me on this trip. I am tired of wearing the same clothes."

"Of course. I was going to take you somewhere to pick up whatever you needed last night but you went to sleep. We will go now, after we leave."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome."

"I am ready to go now."

"You may finish your movie before we leave if you wish to."

"No, that's OK. I assume where we are going also has a television?"

"Yes, it does."

"Then I can bring the DVD with us and finish watching it at the next house."

"If that is what you would like to do."

###############################

Eric walked Sookie out to his car and opened the passenger side door for her, before quickly "vamping" over to his side of the car and getting in and shutting the door. After making sure that she had her seat belt, on he started the Corvette and drove away from the house.

"So, where would you like to go for clothes and other supplies?" Eric asked after they were on the main road.

"Wal-mart, I suppose," Sookie replied.

As she looked over at him as she answered she noticed him cringing.

_'What is that about I wonder?' _

"There is no where else that you would rather go?"

"Well, let me see. It is getting late so most other stores are already closed or closing, clothing wise. Wal-mart stores are usually open 24 hours a day. Plus I can get everything that I need in one place instead of going from place to place making multiple stops."

Signing, Eric replied, "Agreed. Wal-mart it is."

"You sound sooooo happy about going there with me. I take it you don't like shopping."

"I have people for that."

"Still, for sure you go to the store sometimes."

"No, I do not. Especially not to a Wal-mart."

"Oh. Well, you don't have to come in with me. I can just get what I need and then head back out to the car."

"I will go in with you. I will find some enjoyment watching you pick out bras and panties," Eric smirked.

"ERIC!"

"Yes, Sookie?"

"You know that was inappropriate."

"You told me not to lie to you, though. I was just telling you the truth."

"Arg! You are so frustrating!"

"So you say. You do seem to be frustrated and tense. Just let me know if you want some help relieving some of that tension."

"Just stop!"

"Stop what exactly. I offer to give you a massage and you get mad at me. I am confused here."

"We both know that is not what you were talking about."

"Who's thoughts are naughty now, Ms. Stackhouse?"

Sookie did not respond. She just turned to look towards the passenger side door out the window.

###############################

TBC

Please let me know what you think! I am trying to give all of you what you want if possible. Trying to make all my chapters longer. For some that is combining what I originally planned out for two chapters into one. With all of that I still have rough outline and random parts written up to Chapter twenty three right now! I hope all of you are still with me then!

Would you like to read about the Wal-mart adventures or not? Readers choice! If you would let me know by review or PM. Winning side will be revealed in the next chapter. Either I will add an extra scene to chapter nine or keep it as is. As a teaser Chapter Nine title is Kisses!

What would you like to see happen next? What state would you like Eric to be taking Sookie to? (They are driving there so keep that in mind!) I will take that in mind for the next chapter too. Again tell me in a review or PM! You will find out the answer to that question in the next chapter as well!

Also, story ideas are still welcome. You will find out why in the next chapter! I guess by now you are sensing a pattern. Chapter nine is important!

I will post Chapter Nine after it is finished and I have a total of 80 reviews! I know I am asking for more than normal but think of it as a birthday present for me. It is this weekend!

###################################

For my reviewers:(if you don't want to read them please scroll all the way to the end!)

Also a question to my reviewers. Do all of you like seeing my comments below or would you rather I respond another way or not at all to you. Just want to keep you all happy!

###################################

Lyra (Guest): Thanks for reading! Sorry you don't like the length. Every chapter varies slightly. I hope you will continue to read.

Jfozz (Guest): Thanks!

Delenaluver: Thanks for the review! (BTW love your name. Was loving the finale of TVD!) Hope this update is soon enough for you!

austexfan: Glad you like the italics. It does seem to be the conscious from everyone. Thanks for the review.

ashmo2000: Thank you for taking the time to review. I hope you like how my story continues.

Perfecta999 : I am happy to hear you are loving my story!

ncmiss12: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you are loving it. Hope you like how I have the story going!

LissaP: Hope you are happy to see where my story is going.

wendy1969: Glad you are still liking my story and finding it interesting!


	9. Chapter Nine: Kisses

**Discovering the Unknown**

**A True Blood Fan Fiction**

**Chapter Nine: Kisses**

Eric pulled his Corvette into the brightly lit parking lot of Wal-Mart. They had been in the car for a little over a hour now.

Ever since their first discussion in the car. Sookie had not spoke to Eric. She was upset with him be really, she was mad at herself for letting him goad her. He was just being his normal flirty self like he always was. It usually did not bother her as much as it was right now and she was not sure why.

"We are here," Eric stated, breaking the silence between them.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Sookie remarked.

_'There is her spunk. At least she is talking to me now.'_

After finding a parking space and parking the car; Eric turned off the engine, got out of the car, and came around to the passenger side to open the car door for Sookie. She got out and started walking towards the store. He quickly shut the car door, locked the Corvette, and caught up to her; taking her right hand in his left one.

"Let go of my hand, Eric."

"Just as soon as you calm down. I would not want you to blast anyone in the store because you are upset with me. Why are you so upset, anyway? I was not any more "inappropriate", as you call it, than I usually am with you."

"Forget it, Eric. It's fine. I am calm. I promise not to hurt anyone. Please let go of my hand."

"Of course," he responded as they made it to the entrance of the store and dropped her hand. "So, where to first?"

"Toiletries, I guess since they are right there."

"Lead the way."

#####################

"I like this purple one with the lace, "Eric commented as he followed Sookie around the intimates section.

"Is the purple really the right color for you, though Eric?" Sookie questioned.

"Oh no, not really. I suppose you are right," he joked. "Maybe you could try it then?"

"Seriously? Please tell me you don't really like that one for me."

"Of course not. What about this one?" he asked; holding up a baby blue bra with matching panties.

Sookie looked up from what she was looking at over to the set he was holding.

_'Who would have ever thought I would be looking for underwear with Eric Northman?'_

"I actually do like that one," she replied, taking it from him to look at it before reaching around him to grab her correct size in that style and placing it with her other items in the cart.

###########################

"Alright. You have shampoo, conditioner, a razor, shave gel, body wash, lotion, body spray, a tooth brush, tooth paste, bras, underwear, socks, flip flops, shirts, pants, skirts, and shorts. Are you missing anything?" Eric asked after he had inventoried the cart of items.

"Oh! Yes. I need to go back to heath and beauty."

"Make up?"

"No."

"Then what do you need? I will go get it quickly while you stay in line."

"I really should get it myself."

"Just tell me what you need."

"Ok fine. I need multivitamins and tampons. The regular size in tampons please," Sookie responded with a smile.

_'Let's see what he has to say to that.'_

"What kind of multivitamins?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I will be right back then."

"You don't really have to get them. I will go get them really quick Eric."

"Oh, no, Ms. Stackhouse, I insist. Stay here in line. I would love to get you some tampons and multivitamins," he said with a smile before quickly disappearing from her side.

Very soon he was back stating, "I got you the larger size of vitamins because they were on rollback, what ever that is."

"Did I just see you put iron supplements in the cart?"

"Just in case," Eric smirked.

#######################

"Are we there yet?" Sookie asked in a childlike voice.

"Cute, Sookie. We will be there in another hour or so," Eric replied from the driver's seat of his Corvette.

They had been in Eric's car for hours now. Sookie had lost track of time again, due to the fact she had fallen asleep practically as soon as they had left the store. She always tended to fall asleep in cars. It was soothing to her ever since she was a baby. At least this time she had woke up still in his car though.

She looked out the passenger side window and wondered where they were going and for what. Eric still had not informed her what this trip was really for. Looking out the window for clues did not help though because all she could see outside at this hour was darkness.

_'Where in the world is he taking me? Why did I ever agree to this?'_

Eric had told her their destination was a surprise and she did not like surprises. She never had. The only problem with this situation was that she could not read his thoughts to figure out the answers to her questions. This was a very frustrating situation for a telepath like Sookie.

"Will you please tell me where we are going?" she begged.

"What do I get if I tell you?" Eric asked, giving Sookie a mischievous look.

"What do you get? I don't have anything, remember? You wouldn't let me bring anything. Only what you just bought me at the store which I am sure you will argue is yours anyway."

"Oh you have a lot of things that I want, Sookie," Eric commented with a smile on his face.

"Eric, that is nasty talk."

_'He is always trying to change the topic.'_

"Only if you take it that way."

"It is inappropriate and you know it."

"Sookie, I know you have feelings for me. You may have forgotten that kiss we shared but I have not. You kissed me back. I will tell you where we are going, if I get another kiss from you."

_'What? He wants me to kiss him again?'_

"I thought you were going to die, Eric! Also, how do I know you will actually tell me where we are really going?"

"Kissing me because you thought I was going to die just means you do feel something for me. In regards to where we are going, if I was going to lie to you I could have done so already. We stayed in Texas last night and are currently in Arizona. I am surprised you did not figure that out when we stopped for supplies for you. This is not our destination state though."

_'We are all the way in Arizona? How fast is he driving?'_

"So where are we going?"

"Do I get a kiss for the question?"

"Fine, sure. You can have a kiss for answering a question."

"Alright. We are on our way to California," Eric replied, as he continued to drive.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Sookie turned toward Eric and stared. She was trying to mentally prepare herself for the kiss from him. After a few minutes he still had not made any move towards her. He had just continued to look at the road and drive.

_'What exactly is he waiting for?'_

"Aren't you going to kiss me now?" Sookie asked after Eric made no move after answering her question.

"Excited, are you?" was his reply, as he turned his head to look at Sookie for a moment.

_'I did not think she would ask me to kiss her. This is going to be more fun than I thought.'_

"No, I just want to get it over with," she stated, returning his look.

"Well you will have to wait. Sorry to disappoint you. If you want to get to our destination before dawn, I need to concentrate on the road. If I started kissing you now I do not think we would make it there in time," Eric replied smiling, placing his eyes back on the road.

"So you are going to wait until we get there?"

"Yes, I am. Try to contain your excitement, Sookie," he smiled.

"Aren't you afraid I won't kiss you when we get there?"

"Oh, you will. You are the one going on and on about trusting people and upholding promises. You agreed to kiss me so I will take you at your word that when we arrive at my house you will uphold your agreement and kiss me."

"So you trust me to kiss you when we get there?"

"Of course. You have upheld your agreements with me so far. I trust that you will continue to do so."

_'He had to make it a trust issue?'_

"Is the house as large as the one we just came from?"

"Another question is another kiss. I have given you enough free ones. It is smaller."

_'What did he just say?'_

"I never agreed to kiss you for every question, Eric!"

"You asked me something that I was not planning on telling you and I told you a question would cost you a kiss. Therefore every question you ask me will cost you a kiss."

"That is not fair, Eric!"

_'Just what have I gotten myself in to now?'_

"Life is not fair, Sookie. I would have thought by now you would have figured that out. Also, I gave you quite a few free question so that was very fair of me," he replied, smirking.

"Fine, I know you won't let me get out of that now. So every question I ask costs a kiss? What if you ask me a question?"

"That is four kisses from you now. You may have whatever you like."

"I want a kiss subtracted from my total."

"That is not allowed. You have to ask for something else."

_'So he gets to make all of the rules?'_

"Anything else?"

"Five kisses and yes whatever you like."

"Eric! Stop adding on kisses until we finalize our agreement. These questions don't count!"

"Alright but your count will stay at five kisses. There are no subtractions for any reason."

_'Of course not.'_

"Whatever."

"So, what would you like from me when I ask you a question?"

"What ever I want you will agree to?" Sookie asked.

"Within reason; yes. I will not kill myself or anything along those lines, of course," Eric replied.

'What can I ask for that would be something he never would normally do? Oh, I know…'

"I want a story from your life."

"Human or vampire," he asked, to clarify.

_'So she wants me to tell her stories, interesting.'_

"Either, I suppose. If I am supposed to trust you, I need to get to know you better."

"Well there are much more fun ways to get to know me Sookie."

"Focus, Eric."

"It was worth a try. Fine, I will agree to that," he replied.

"Good."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes and that is one story from you."

"Would you like the story now or later?"

"Later and that is two stories now."

"Funny."

"It's annoying, isn't it?" Sookie laughed.

_'Crap!'_

"Not really and that is six kisses for me."

"Fudge. I did it again," Sookie said annoyed.

"Yes, you did," Eric smiled, returning his attention to the road and the drive left before they would arrive at his house.

#########################

"Wow this house is really beautiful," Sookie commented as they pulled in to the driveway of his house they would be staying at.

The house; more like a mansion really, appeared to be three stories with an attic; or it could be four stories, with out an attic. Sookie really was not sure. The outside reminded her of one of the plantation homes in the south. They were not in the south though and it did not seem to fit in, in it's surroundings.

It was white with blue shutters at the windows that were there but seemed to be covered with curtains on the inside. She was sure there was cement blocks behind the curtains, however and then what ever wall covering the house had on top of the cement blocks.

"I suppose it is," Eric replied.

"What do you mean? It is gorgeous, Eric!" Sookie exclaimed.

"Wow you are really racking up the kisses for me. That is twenty-one now."

'What? That has to be wrong. There is no way I could have asked that many questions to him.'

"Eric, I know I do not have that many kisses added up. I could not have had any more than nineteen kisses before I asked that question. Do you think I can't remember anything?"

"Obviously you can not remember to stop asking me questions unless you want another kiss. I will go with your number count but that still makes twenty-one with your last question," Eric replied to Sookie, with a smirk on his face.

"You think you are sooooo smart, but you have ten stories to tell me from all the questions you have asked me."

"I am over 1,000 years old, Sookie. I believe I can come up with ten stories to tell you about my life," he replied, still smiling.

"Fine."

"I guess I will ask since you are not going to. Would you like to go inside and see what it looks like or would you rather sit in the car all night and stare at the outside of it? If so I can get one of my kisses now. I haven't kissed you in a car and you were practically begging me to earlier."

"Go inside, please," Sookie replied, once again ignoring his comment.

"Alright, that is puts me up to twelve stories now," Eric commented, as he got out of the car and went around to open Sookie's door and helped her out, grabbing the bags of items she had acquired at the department store earlier in the night as he did.

"Thank you again for getting those things for me. It wouldn't have been necessary if you would have let me pack a few things, though."

"You are welcome."

"How old is the house anyway?" Sookie asked, cringing as she realized she asked Eric yet another question.

_'So it begins.'_

"I will take that one now," Eric replied, wrapping Sookie in his arms and bending down to join their lips.

Sookie, thinking he was going to give her a quick peck, tried to pull back but Eric kept his hold on her, deepened the kiss opening their mouths, and placing his tongue inside her mouth. Sookie pulled back again and this time Eric let her go.

"You never said you were going to kiss me like that," Sookie exclaimed; gasping.

"I never realized it would be so easy to make you breathless, Miss Stackhouse. You never specified what type of kiss I could have so that means I get to pick which ones I want."

"What! No you don't get to kiss me however you want!"

_'I should have known he would try to pull something like this.'_

"If you had a problem you should have clarified the type of kisses I was allowed in our agreement. Your reply was whatever and fine so that means it is my choice of which one I get. You should always be careful what you say and how you say things, Sookie. I have told you that before but it has not seemed to sink in for you yet."

_'He is so frustrating.'_

"Whatever."

_'She seems to like that word.'_

"There you go again. Whatever means you do not care either way, Sookie."

"Eric, let's just go inside. I really would like to see the house."

"Alright, and to answer your question, the house is over 200 years old. It was built in 1776."

"Wow."

########################

"…and this floor is where all the main bedrooms are. You may look through them all and pick where you would like to stay."

"This does not count as a question because you have not shown me where any are. Where is a bathroom?"

"It does count, as it is in fact a question, but I will let you off easy. You may kiss me on the cheek."

Sookie stood on tiptoes and kissed Eric's cheek and then waited glaring. "I am not asking you again, Eric."

_'She kissed me quicker than I expected her to. She did not even try to get out of it.'_

"Oh, of course. There is a bathroom attached to each and every bedroom on this floor. I had the house remodeled with all the modern convinces a few years ago."

"Alright, well I will go then and look for a bedroom to stay in."

"I will be in my room," Eric replied, quickly moving from her side, presumably to his bedroom.

Sookie was not quite sure which room he went in to, however.

_'Well that's great,' she thought, 'how am I expected to pick a room when I don't know which is his.'_

She started to walk into one of the bedrooms closest to her and opened the door.

Eric then reappeared beside her. "I will be downstairs now," he replied, once again going quickly down the stairs.

_'Great. I still don't know where he came from and which bedroom is his. Oh well, it shouldn't be too hard to figure it out, I suppose.'_

####################

TBC

Thanks for reading.

How many Kisses should Eric receive?

How many stories should Sookie get?

What type of stories do you want Eric to tell Sookie? They will be starting in the next chapter!

I will post Chapter Eleven when it is done.

######################

Author's Note: I am warning in advance the is me venting about reviews and comments. I am Not in anyway asking you to read this. Please make your own choice. Feel free to skip past this or stop reading. There is no more story on this page.

I have been getting some very conflicting review lately from my readers. For my "good" reviewers, thank you for reading and I hope that you continue to do so. Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. Due to some readers reviews I felt some time was needed to reflect on my story and writing and to be honest I really wasn't encouraged by them to keep writing. I will no longer typing a personal response to any of you unless you ask for it and then it will only be by PM. This rest of this is not addressed to any of you in anyway. You guys are wonderful are the reason I am continuing to post this on fan fiction and not just stopping it here and finishing the story for myself only.

That being said, I am NOT "pimping" out my story. I ask for reviews like pretty much every other writer on here does. You are not required to post a review and I in not way hold my story ransom waiting for reviews. Almost every chapter I have posted before the number I asked for has been reviewed on my story. Seeing the reviews encourages me to write/edit faster, but even with out reviews, I would still have updated.

From now on I will be posting when I am done with a chapter. I will ask for opinions but will not "expect" them. If you want to review, great; if not, oh well it is your choice. Please do not feel you have to.

Also, while I am on the topic, while some of my author's note have been long they have never been longer than my chapters so for the person who left that in a review, please get you facts straight! (This one for example is one page and my chapter is nine pages.)

In a nutshell, please don't review unless you want to. It won't matter in the quickness of my updating.


	10. Chapter Ten: Stories and Lasagna

**Discovering the Unknown**

**Chapter Ten: Stories and Lasagna**

**(It has come to my attention by a reviewer that depending on where/how you are reading my story you can not see where I change to another scene. It shows up on some but not all sources. Due to this I am changing my dividers to a repeating of "XxXxXxXxX" hopefully this will work for everyone! Happy Reading!)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sookie either had not seen all of the previous house they had been staying at or Eric did not know the definition of the word "smaller". The house they had just arrived at was huge.

The main floor of bedrooms had nine large bedrooms on it. The floor below with the guest bedrooms had fifteen bedrooms total, all of which as Eric had told her had an attached bathroom. Sookie had looked at eight bedrooms so far, the last of which had to be Eric's; it was all shades of blacks and grays.

The other bedrooms were decorated in vastly different styles. One was very feminine with lots of pinks and purples, with various flowers all around.

Sookie guessed this was Pam's bedroom when she was here because it looked like something she would pick out for a room. Pam loved pink and purple, although if you saw her at Fangtasia you would never think that. So, that room was out. She would not feel right sleeping in Pam's bedroom.

Another room was painted like a sunrise or a sunset. The whole room was yellows and oranges. It was beautiful but not somewhere she would want to sleep. She would spend all night staring at the walls and ceiling admiring their beauty.

As Sookie opened the door to the last bedroom she knew this was the room she wanted to stay in. It was decorated in all blues and greens. Sookie's favorite color was blue so this was the room for her.

It was not feminine but it was not masculine either. It was perfect for her. Not overly decorated, but not simple and plain either. She loved it.

Sookie dropped her bags on the bed and quickly pulled her new clothing out and placed then in the tall dresser. Then she started on her journey back downstairs to try to find Eric some where in this enormous house of his.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sookie found her way downstairs to the first floor of the house and to the kitchen to find Eric once again cooking food. The kitchen was enormous, which was very strange for a vampire's house because they had no need really for anything other than a refrigerator and a microwave.

The kitchen had oak cabinets and granite countertops with an island counter/bar in the middle that was large enough for six barstools to fit spaciously at it. It was beautiful, just like the rest of the house. She looked at Eric with a look of awe on her face.

"You still look amazed that I know how to cook," he commented from the look she was giving him when she walked in.

"Maybe because I still am. I know it is stupid, but it is hard to get around it. Also, it is beautiful in here."

'Yes it is.'

"Apparently."

"What are you fixing?" Sookie asked.

_'Crap.'_

Eric leaned over and kissed Sookie on the lips lightly before standing back up and replying, "lasagna."

_'Well that wasn't so bad I guess.'_

"Yum," Sookie replied, trying to ignore the fact that he had just kissed her, "one of my favorites."

_'Really? I will have to remember that.'_

"Interesting."

"Why is that interesting?"

_'Why do I keep asking question? Great I am asking myself questions now.'_

Eric leaned over once again. This time pulling Sookie close and descending his lips upon hers. Releasing her quickly as he grabbed her, he replied, "It just is."

Sookie said nothing, she just stared at Eric, then towards the oven, and then back to Eric again.

"I suppose you are wondering how much longer it will be until your food is ready."

"Yes, I am."

"Another thirty minutes or so. I was just getting ready to go to the living room until I needed to check on it."

"Sounds like a great idea. I think I will join you."

"Excellent," he replied as a smile appeared on his face.

They walked side by side out of the kitchen and over to the living room before sitting down on one of the couches together.

"Why did you say this house was smaller than the last one?"

_'Crap, crap, crap. At this rate I will never be free of Eric because I will owe him like a million kisses.'_

"When did I say that?"

"When we were leaving the other house. I asked if this house was smaller or larger than the one we were leaving. You said smaller."

"I thought you were referring to the house we were leaving. That is why I said smaller. This house is obviously larger then the last one."

"Of course it is."

"Did you find a bedroom you would like to stay in?"

"Yes, I did."

"Excellent."

"May I have a story now?"

_'Crap.'_

"After I get a kiss."

Eric turned towards her and leaned down to connect their lips. After coaxing Sookie's mouth open with his tongue he started to slowly lean back from her to see what she would do. Surprisingly she fell on top of him before she came to her senses and pushed herself upright again.

'This might be easier than I thought.'

"Eric," Sookie started, after catching her breath, "I want a story now and no more funny business."

"Of course," Eric smiled.

'Hmmm. What to tell her about.' Eric thought.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sookie was sitting on a barstool in the kitchen as Eric was checking on the lasagna. So far she had done really well at not asking any more questions to Eric.

It was taking a lot of concentration on her part but it was using the energy she usually used to block out the thoughts of everyone. She did not have to do that now as she could not hear Eric's, and the guards were outside and far enough away from her.

"The purple and pink bedroom has to be Pam's bedroom."

"It is. She designed it herself. Most people would never think that."

"Well, I have got to know her a little, I guess. If I just saw her at Fangtasia I would think her bedroom would be black and maybe red, though."

"It is what most humans seem to think of all vampires."

"I would like another story, please."

"Begging for stories, are you," Eric replied walking over to Sookie and staring at her.

"What?" Sookie asked.

_'Crap. He keeps doing that to me.'_

"Good, another kiss for me," he responded, leaning over to kiss her.

Once again, Sookie was prepared for a simple kiss but as Eric's tongue played across her lips she sighed and his began to play with hers inside her mouth. Her eyes closed and she moaned before coming to her senses and pushing him away with her hands on his chest.

_'Get it together Sookie. This is Eric. What are you doing moaning?'_

"Eric! Stop trying to distract me!"

"But we were having so much fun," he pouted.

"Maybe you were."

"Do not lie to me, Sookie. You liked it too. I heard you moan."

"I did not moan. That was my stomach growling. I am hungry and I asked you for a story so stop trying to change the subject!"

"Alright. I will tell you about how I learned to make lasagna."

"I can't believe you think telling me a story about how you learned to make lasagna counts as one of the stories of your life," Sookie said, walking into the living with a plate of food.

"It is a story in my life, Sookie; which was your only stipulation in the agreement we made. I learned how to make lasagna in my life, so telling you a story about how I learned is a story of my life."

"You are determined to get out of telling me any stories where I would actually get to know you at all or learn absolutely anything about you. First you tell me about why you decided to purchase this house, now lasagna."

"I would think a vampire learning to cook lasagna would be an interesting story for a human."

"Fine, you win this one. Please, tell me why you learned to make lasagna."

"I watch a lot of Rachael Ray episodes."

"You do?" Sookie asked.

Leaning over to kiss Sookie gently on the lips," Eric replied, "Yes, I do. There are usually a lot of reruns of her show on Food Network after midnight. Pam likes to watch them, so I learn a lot of recipes."

"You still haven't told me why you learned to make it."

"I am not sure you actually want to know the reason, Sookie."

"Yes, I do."

"Alright, but remember I did tell you, you probably would not want to know."

"Ok. Ok."

"I thought it looked like vampire remains and wanted to make sure that it was really what they said it was. I watched the whole entire episode and learned how to make it. I figured if I had learned how, I might as well actually try to make it."

"I want the truth, Eric. Don't start lying to me now. That is just plain disgusting. Lasagna doesn't look anything like vampire remains either," Sookie smiled back.

_'Two can play this game, mister.'_

"You are so sure that I am lying?"

"Yes, I am, and you owe me another story now."

"Fine, I heard lasagna was one of your favorite meals so I learned how to cook it."

"You are still lying to me. I don't like liars, you know that, Eric. I have never told anyone you talk to that and anyone who really knows me thinks my favorite foods are cheeseburgers, Caesar salads, and chili."

"Really. Why is that?"

"Yes. Those are basically the only food I know how to make well. Gran tried to teach me but I never really caught on and that is two more stories for me."

"I see. I could teach you how to make some things. I have plenty of time."

"Stop trying to change the subject, Eric. I know you are still lying. Why did you learn to make lasagna?"

"I get another kiss now," Eric stated, pulling Sookie close once again and kissing her on the lips, "I just like to cook."

"Now you are telling me the truth. Was that so hard, Eric," Sookie replied as she stood up to take her plate back to the kitchen, "It's not terrible for you to like to cook. You are actually a really great cook. From the meals you have fixed me anyway."

"Thank you, Miss Stackhouse. Let me get that for you," Eric said, bending over to give her a peck on the cheek, taking her plate from her, quickly running to the kitchen, and then quickly returning to sit back down; taking Sookie back with him to the sofa with an arm around her.

"I'll wash the dishes later, I guess then," Sookie commented, leaning back against the cushions and not commenting about his arm.

"I already cleaned everything up, Sookie. You seem to forget, I am fast."

"In more ways then one," Sookie murmured.

"I heard that."

"I assumed you would. You have excellent hearing as well," Sookie smiled.

"Yes, I do, along with my many other talents," Eric replied as he leaned over for another kiss

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

TBC

Please let me know what you think!

What would you like to see happen next?

I still am taking requests/suggestions for Eric stories!

I will post Chapter Eleven when it is finished.

I would love reviews but if you don't want to you don't have to!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Trust Grows

**Discovering the Unknown**

**A True Blood Fan Fiction**

**Chapter Eleven: Trust Grows**

It was an ordinary night. The moon was out, shining brightly down from the sky. It was an ordinary scene. At least it would have been, had the individuals in fact been ordinary, but they were not. Eric and Sookie were sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching a movie on the television.

Or, more accurately, Eric was sitting on the sofa, watching a movie and Sookie was lying down, partially on the sofa and partially on Eric's lap completely asleep. She had been that way for the past two hours, since she had finished eating the lasagna, and would absolutely be sore when she woke up, from the awkward position she was currently laying in.

Eric had no intention of waking her up any time soon though, however. He was enjoying the time to just look at Sookie with out her wondering what he was doing and why he was staring at her.

Eric enjoyed just looking at Sookie and stroking her hair. She was so beautiful. He also enjoyed some quiet time every now and then as well. He was quite certain there would be a lot of noise when she did wake up.

Sookie would be upset he had let her sleep so long without waking her up. Also, where he had let her sleep would be a problem for her, etcetera, etcetera. Her complaints would go on he was sure.

Eric really did not want to deal with all of that right now; he was enjoying the quiet just holding her; so he hoped she would sleep for a little while longer. He knew she was really just trying to fight her feelings or him though. She eventually would come to terms with them and from her actions it would probably be soon.

Eric also hoped Sookie would warm up to the idea of letting him feed on her very soon because, he did not drink that Tru Blood crap and he had not fed in over two days now. Being so old of a vampire meant he did not need to feed as often as younger vampires did, but he did still need to feed eventually.

Looking up and seeing the time, he realized regrettably that he needed to get Sookie to bed and himself as well. Leaning down, Eric lightly kissed Sookie's cheek before picking her up gently, to bring her upstairs to her bedroom. The only problem with his plan being he did not know which bedroom she had picked out the stay in.

_'At least I can take my time and savor her in my arms this time while I am trying to figure that out though.'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sookie woke up to find herself lying in a very comfortable bed. Two things were wrong with this situation, however. She was not sure how she had got to the bed. Also, she was not in the bedroom she had picked out for their stay.

_'Why do I keep falling asleep with him. Who knows what he does while I am lying there asleep. No, he wouldn't do anything. I know that. I just need to stop falling asleep with him. I need to stay awake and in control of the situation. Yeah, right like that is ever possible with Eric. . . '_

She was laying in the orange and yellow bedroom that looked like sunshine. It was the first bedroom she had looked at on the main bedroom floor when she was picking out a bedroom to stay in.

The last thing Sookie remembered doing was watching a movie, on the sofa, in the living room, with Eric. She did not know how she had got from the living room to this room.

'_I guess I fell asleep and Eric brought me to a bedroom. He didn't know which one I picked out so he must have just picked the first one.'_

If only she knew that he had carried her to every bedroom in the house trying to determine which one she had selected. He had only returned to this room after being unable to find any of her stuff.

As she sat up in bed she noticed a note from Eric lying on the bed beside her. It was not even remotely as long as the last one he had written her; thankfully.

(Again imagine, Blackadder ITC font)

Dear Sookie,

Once again, you fell asleep with me and I took you to a bedroom. As I was unsure which room you picked to stay in, I picked one for you to sleep in for the night.

Probably by the time you wake up I will be sleeping. If you need me, feel free to wake me up. Otherwise I will be up later. Make yourself at home, of course. Feel free to help yourself to "whatever" you would like.

See you at sunset,  
Eric

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sookie had been up for a few hours now. Feeling really hungry she had bypassed a shower and change of clothes for food. She had been to the kitchen and fixed herself something to eat. She had warmed up some of the lasagna that Eric had made in the microwave and toasted some bread in the toaster to eat with it.

While she was eating her food she went into the living room to watch something on the television. She was watching Soap operas and laughing at their absurdity. They were so far fetched, but entertaining. If only people could survive driving off of a cliff in a car that blows up when it hit's the bottom.

'_Of course, there are vampires, werewolves, shifters, fairies, etc so I guess anything really is possible now that I think more about it.'_

Soon it was four o'clock and she changed channels to watch the Oprah Show. She hadn't seen it in a while with working and all of the extra drama going on. She realized, as she got to the correct channel that her show was not longer on. The Doctor Oz Show was on instead.

_'That's right. Oprah had her own network now. I knew that. Oh well Dr. Oz looks interesting.'_

Before Sookie knew it, it was sunset and Eric was downstairs, in the living room, sitting down beside her on the couch.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"That was the absolute worst movie I have ever seen," Eric commented, as the ending credits were rolling on the television screen.

After fixing Sookie yet another wonderful meal, they had sat down and decided to watch a movie together. Sookie got to pick it out. About fifteen minutes into the movie Sookie had started to lean against Eric. He had not said a word and an hour and thirty minutes later, she was still in the same spot.

"It can't be the worst movie, Eric. I am sure you have seen a lot of movies. One of them had to be worse than this one was. It was supposed to be a stupid movie. That is the type of movie it is."

"Yes. That is the worst movie I have ever watched. Why did you want to watch it anyway if you knew it was going to be stupid?"

"Because it is so stupid. It makes you laugh the whole way through it."

"I was not laughing. You should have told me before it started."

"I didn't force you to watch the movie."

"No you did not but I did have an incentive to continue watching," Eric commented as he wrapped his arm around Sookie who was still leaning against him.

Sookie sighed and tried to break out of his grasp and failed, " I was just trying to get comfortable and-"

"You can use me anytime to get comfortable," Eric responded, leaning down to kiss Sookie and releasing her at the some time.

Surprisingly for him, and herself if she was forced to admit it, she did not pull away but turned towards him more and brought her hands up to his face, trying to deepen their kiss. When she eventually pulled away it was Eric that spoke.

"Well, that was surprising," he said with a smile.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Eric arrived back to the house to music blasting from somewhere in the house. It was completely unexpected. He had ran out to pick up a few things for a meal for tomorrow. He made his way into the house to find Sookie in the living room dancing around in almost nothing holding a bottle of Vodka.

_'She has to act like this when I leave and when she drinks?'_

"Eric, you are back! Come dance with me!" Sookie pleaded.

"How much have you had to drink? I haven't been gone that long."

"I'm not really sure. You don't have any shot glasses so I have just been drinking straight from the bottle."

"Of course you have."

"OOOOO! Let's go swimming!"

"In case you have forgotten with all the drinking, there is no pool here."

"I know that silly! There is a lake in the back though. I saw it earlier. We can go swimming in that."

"We are not going swimming in a lake."

"You can't tell me what to do, Eric. I will go swimming if I want to, " Sookie replied, putting down the bottle of vodka and running out the back door of the house.

_'Why the lake?'_ Eric thought as he followed Sookie.

When he got to the lake, Sookie was no where in sight. All he could see was her tank top and boy shorts she had been wearing.

_'She chooses now to strip?'_

"SOOKIE!" he called out.

"Yes, Eric," she replied as she came up out of the water. "Come swimming with me."

"No, Sookie. Come out of the water, please."

"I'm not wearing a bathing suit, Eric. I am in my underwear," Sookie taunted.

"That's wonderful. Come out of the water now."

"Let me get this straight. I just asked you to go for a midnight swim with me in the lake and you said no. I also told you that I am not wearing a bathing suit and you still won't. Why?"

_'Lets try this another way.'_

"I get another kiss for that."

"Of course. Come in here and get it," Sookie replied, backing further away from the shore.

"Sookie, come out of there now. It isn't safe."

"Safe? It is a small little lake Eric. Of course it is safe. Why won't you come in with me?"

"I do not want to."

"You don't want to. I am practically naked, wearing only my undergarments and you don't want to? Who are you and what have you done with Eric Northman?" Sookie joked.

"Sookie, please come out of the water."

"Are you scared, Eric?"

"Of course not."

"You're lying. You are afraid to come in the lake with me. Why? I want a story now. Why are you afraid?"

"It does not matter. Come out of the water, Sookie."

"If it doesn't matter and you aren't afraid, come in with me," Sookie dared.

"Sookie, come out."

"After I get my story or you come in with me."

"Fine, but you may not laugh. I am fully aware how it sounds."

"I promise I won't laugh," she replied, suddenly serious.

"I was seven," Eric began as he sat down on the shore. "I was swimming in the lake near my home with my brother. We had snuck away so we could play for a while. We had been swimming around for only a little while and something touched my left foot in the water. At first I thought it was just a fish as they were plentiful in the lake. Then a few minutes later I heard my brother cry out. He had been bitten by something in the water. We got to land and my brother was fine but I never got back in the water there or anywhere like that since then."

"I understand, sort of, I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

"Well sure when you were human and a child, of course you would have that fear but to have i 1,000 year old vampire. That confuses me."

Eric just stared so Sookie continued.

"You could kill, maim, hurt; whatever adjective you wan to use; anything in this water. There could be a shark in here and it wouldn't matter."

"You make me sound stupid."

"I wasn't trying to. I am just trying to help you see reason but since that isn't working perhaps if you have some incentive to get in the water. Since me almost naked isn't working maybe if I needed saving. . ." Sookie started as she stopped moving her legs in the water and started to go under.

"Sookie, that is not funny. Stop that!" Eric commanded. "Sookie!"

Sookie had still not surfaced on top of the water.

"This human is going to be the end of me!" Eric said to no one in particular as he took off his shirt and jumped in the water to find Sookie.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**TBC**

You guys get a quick update due to all the great reviews and encouragement; thanks to everyone who did! Also, the fact I have not had power at my house for three days due to a storm contributed. I had plenty of time to write since I could not do much else. I hope everyone enjoys! =)

What do you think?

Still taking requests for Eric Stories!

Also, unique ways Eric can kiss Sookie?

**Gwynwyvar**: I hope you like how I told your request of Eric's story! Let me know. =)


	12. Chapter Twelve: Horror

**Discovering the Unknown**

**A True Blood Fan Fiction**

**Chapter Twelve: Horror**

**Author's Note:**** This chapter contains subject matter not appropriate for all readers. It contains graphic material. You have been warned. It is rated NC-17 or M. I changed my story rating accordingly for this chapter (and future Sookie and Eric chapters coming!)**.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After getting in the lake and "saving" Sookie, Eric had put his shirt on her and brought her back inside the house. She threw up and promptly passed out shortly afterwards. He then carried her upstairs to the sunrise room because he still had no idea which bedroom she had picked out to stay in.

Eric grabbed some towels from the attached bathroom and wrapped them around Sookie to try to warm her up. He then put her in the bed, under the covers, and on her side in case she got sick again.

While he should have taken her wet clothes off, he did not know where her dry clothes were at and he also did not want to have her wake up and be upset with him for being "inappropriate" with her. This was the smarter way in this situation.

_'The things I do for this girl.'_

He went back to the bathroom and grabbed a towel for himself. After placing it in the seat of a nearby chair he sat on top of it.

_'I will wait until sunrise to leave her in the room alone. Then, I will go to bed. Hopefully by then the chances of her getting sick again will be gone and she will be alright by herself. It is going to be a long night,'_ he thought as he leaned his head against the back of the chair.

"Good night, Sookie."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was a very beautiful day outside. The sun was shining with out one cloud to be seen in the sky. The birds were chirping in the trees nearby, happily. It was a little past noon, so the sun was high up in the sky shining over everything.

Sookie was reading a book outside in the backyard of the house. She had found that, surprisingly, there was a patio set in the backyard, so she was sitting in a chaise lounge, reading her book there.

She did not think after her escapades last night she would want to be outside in the brightness or reading for that matter. Eric had placed a glass on the bedside table in the room with a "hangover remedy" in it however and surprisingly, not even a hour later, she felt great.

Sookie still did not know what she was thinking last night drinking all of that vodka she did. She only meant to have one drink to ease her nerves a little before Eric got back from the store. Next thing she knew, half of the bottle of vodka was gone and she was drunk as a skunk. How she wished now she had never started drinking in the first place or had a better tolerance for alcohol. The things that came out of her mouth last night!

Today had already been full of surprises. She woke up to find Eric asleep in one of the chairs in the bedroom. He had apparently been with her the whole night because he was shirtless and still wearing the same pair of pants from last night. Also, for her to wake up wearing her underwear and Eric's shirt was a shock to her as well.

Sookie could still not believe what she had said and done last night. Or what Eric had told her. She would have never thought he would have admitted a weakness to her like that. He really was trying to let her in.

_'Maybe I should just stop fighting and let him in.'_

Realizing she was spacing out she looked back down at the book she was trying to read. After finding the place she had stopped reading at she began to read again.

She had been reading again for only a few minutes, a page or two at the most, when she had this feeling someone was close by. Sookie looked up from her book and over her left shoulder to see one of Eric's guards standing very closely beside her.

_'How did I miss him walking over to me?'_

"You shouldn't be here, " he stated, looking down towards her.

"No, it's fine. Eric told me as long as I stayed on the grounds of the house, I could be outside all I wanted to be," Sookie replied with a smile.

"I didn't mean outside; I meant here," he said, touching her arm.

_'Stupid bitch. All these fang bangers are the same. So fucking dumb.'_

"OK, well, I am going to go inside now," Sookie stated, standing up from the chaise on the right side to walk towards the house.

"You are not going anywhere, you little bitch! Stay a while with me," he replied, quickly coming around the chaise and pushing Sookie downwards, toward the ground hard. " I am going to prove to you that you don't need a fucking vampire."

_'This is going to be fun with this one.'_

_'Why is this happening to me?'_

Sookie tried to scream out, as she also attempted to stand up again to get away. He placed his hand across her mouth, just as she screamed out, preventing any sound from coming, and pushed her back down on to the ground again. Sookie landed hard on her left side and felt something snap in her arm.

_'She is a strong little fang banger. I am sure she has been given their disgusting blood to make her that way though.'_

"No. This is between you and me; you little whore. Your damned vampire won't save you now. It is the middle of the day, in case you hadn't noticed," he said laughing as he used his free hand to rip her dress straight down the middle.

Sookie continued to try to fight him off, but he was completely on top of her and her top left side of her body felt useless to her. He quickly unzipped his pants and ripped off her panties in what seemed like one movement.

As he pushed inside her he said, "No wonder the vampires love fucking you so much. You are so damn tight."

_'I don't think I have ever had a bitch this tight. I'm going to have lots of fun breaking this one. If her pussy is this tight, her ass has got to be like a vice.'_

Sookie continued to try to fight him off as he was raping her but, all that accomplished was for her getting hurt more than she already was. Her chest hurt and her legs hurt. Everywhere was hurting.

Just as he was cumming inside of her, his hand slipped off her mouth, and she let out a blood curdling scream louder than she thought possible.

The next thing Sookie knew, the guard was gone and she was inside the house, on the sofa, next to a slightly burnt Eric who was staring down at her.

"Eric, are you ok?"

"I should be the one asking you that," he replied pulling a throw around her body.

"You got burnt," Sookie commented, still not really wanting to accept what had happened to her.

"I will heal. I am sorry I did not come sooner but I just now heard you, Sookie."

"It's not your fault. He had his hand over my mouth, so I couldn't scream. You didn't know what was going on."

"But I should have known and I would have if you had more of my blood in you and I had more of your blood in me. Also, it is my fault he was even here to begin with and you are my responsibility."

"Eric, I don't blame you for what happened to me."

"You should blame me though."

"No, because you couldn't have known what he was going to do. People are really good at hiding their true feelings from others. I didn't even know until he touched me how he was, and I can hear people's thoughts."

"I still blame myself, Sookie, for him being here to begin with."

"Please don't blame yourself, because I don't. I just want to get the feeling of him off of me. I need to go take a long, hot bath."

"Did you need me to help you with anything?"

"No, I should be fine."

"If you are sure."

"Yes, I am. You need time to heal your burns and deal with things anyway down here, I am sure."

"As you wish."

"Will you still be down here when I am done?"

"Yes. I will not go back to sleep today."

"Ok, well, I will be back down soon."

Sookie stood up very slowly and half walked, half hobbled towards the staircase. As she went to take the first step on the stairs, she winced in pain, and Eric was quickly right by her side.

"Sookie, are you alright?"

"It just hurts to move anything right now. My right ankle hurts and my left hip hurts. I hurt everywhere really. Maybe you could just help me up the stairs and then I will manage the rest of the way to my room?"

"Of course," Eric replied, starting to pick her up and stopping when she cringed in pain. "Sookie?" he questioned.

"Just do it quickly, Eric. I know it is going to hurt."

"I could heal you with my blood and you would not hurt anymore."

"No. I want to heal normally."

"Alright," Eric replied, picking her up gently and walking quickly up the stairs, trying very hard to ignore her wincing.

"Thank you," Sookie replied, as they made it to the top of the stairs and she was once again standing on her own two feet, if somewhat unsteadily.

"Are you sure you do not need me to help you the rest of the way to your bedroom?"

"I am sure, I think."

"Let me know if you change your mind."

"I will. Thank you, Eric. You saved me."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**TBC**

Sorry for the surprise with what happen to Sookie, It serves a purpose I assure you! I didn't like writing it though which is why I tried to be vague at the bad parts.

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, favorited, etc my story! I hope you will continue to do so.

Please let me know what you think!

What would you like to see happen next in the story?

Still taking requests/suggestions for Eric stories!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Feeling Safe

**Discovering the Unknown**

**A True Blood Fan Fiction**

**Chapter Thirteen: Feeling Safe**

Sookie had been sitting in the bathtub for quite some time now, crying until she did not know how she had any tears left. She kept washing and scrubbing her skin over and over again because she could still feel the guard's filthy hands all over her. When she finally decided she was done, she was surprised to find that she still had skin. Sookie just wished she could wash his thoughts out of her head as well. Unfortunately she did not think she could scrub those thoughts away no matter how much she tried to. She was stuck with them.

She also had discovered that her left arm was most likely broken in at least one place, because she was unable to use her left hand, wrist, or even move her fingers on that side. She hurt all over so she had no idea whether anything else was broken but she was pretty sure that was not the only thing.

Her left hip felt like something was stabbing her in it. It also hurt when she tried to breathe deeply, so she was almost certain she has at least one cracked rib as well.

Sookie reluctantly realized she would have to ask Eric to take her somewhere to be treated properly, but she really did not want to do that. She probably would just let him heal her with his blood so that it was done and over with and no one else would have to know about this happening to her.

Just when she had finally decided she was done scrubbing and she wanted to get out of the bathtub, she realized she was unable to get up. Sookie could not use her left arm at all so she could not push herself up out of the tub because she did not have the strength to do so in just one arm.

_'Great. Now I have to call Eric again to help me.'_

Sookie was trying desperately to reach a towel to wrap around herself so she would at least be covered up; which of course she could not reach from where she was at in the bathtub.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Eric grabbed his phone and dialed a number, waiting a few seconds for someone to  
pick up on the other end.

"I want all of you inside this house in the living room five minutes ago," he  
snapped when the call was answered.

Very quickly one by one the remaining guards hurried into the living room of the  
house. All of then had been out at the back patio moments before anyway due to  
Sookie's scream, so they had a feeling they know what was coming.

"Are all of you here now?" Eric asked as the eleventh guy entered the room. "All  
of you that are alive anyway, that is?"

"Yes, we are all here, sir."

"Good. It seems I need to have a talk with all of you, since one of you felt it  
was alright to hurt my houseguest while she was here. I am sure none of you  
would ever be so fucking stupid but, I just wanted to be crystal clear so there  
is absolutely no confusion on the matter. Your job here is to guard the fucking  
grounds and the house. Your job is also to look out for my houseguest while I  
sleep. It is not to scare, threaten, hurt, or even touch her for that matter.  
Unless you are performing your job duties you should not even be looking at her.  
Is that clear to all of you?"

"Yes, sir," they all replied almost in unison.

"Good, because if anyone else decided to do anything else like that the rest of  
you will have another body to dispose of; only this one will be in pieces. I  
will rip every appendage off of that person before I break their neck. Now get  
rid of that filth out there and clean the area. I want it to fucking sparkle  
with how clean it is!"

"Yes, sir."

Just then they all heard, "Eric" being called out and then he stated, "get back  
to work," before quickly "vamping" up the stairs.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Eric!" she called, "I need your help, please!"

Eric was standing there, beside the bathtub, before she had even finished her sentence to him. Noticing where she was, he quickly turned his back towards her and handed her a towel, but not before he glimpsed at her body and wished he had not.

_'Why did this have to happen to her?'_

Sookie was already starting to bruise almost everywhere over her body that he saw from his glance. There were definite finger marks over most of her. He was also pretty sure she had at least one broken rib, among other things, because her chest looked uneven to him.

"What do you need me to do, Sookie?" he asked.

"I can't get out of the bathtub. I have tried and I can't do it. I hurt all over and I can't use my left arm. I think it's broken, somewhere."

_'I should have made the bastard hurt more before I killed him.'_

"You need my blood, Sookie."

"I just want to feel normal for once, Eric. Normal people don't have a vampire to heal them whenever they are hurt."

"Normal people also don't have multiple broken bones and other injuries. When they do they go to the hospital for treatments and pain medications to help heal them."

"I don't want to go to the hospital."

"I can help you out of the bathtub but I do not think you will like the fact that you need me to help you do everything until you get better which will probably be a while," he replied as he turned around, back towards Sookie.

"Eric, I want to try. You know I don't like feeling useless, but I don't want to give up either. I can't come running to you or another vampire every time I get hurt."

"Well, let me know what you decide to do. Either my blood, allowing me to help you, or the hospital. It is your choice."

"Just help me out of the bathtub right now please and let me see how I feel later."

"Of course. If I help you stand, do you think you can step out or do you need me to lift you out of the bathtub completely?"

"Help me stand up and I will see how I feel I guess. I am not sure about my hip but I did get myself in here so I should be able to get myself out."

Eric leaned over to where Sookie was sitting and placed his arms around her waist and began to lift when Sookie screamed out a little and winced. He promptly let go of her waist. He should have never tried to lift her there if she had a broken rib or ribs. Sookie had tears streaming down her face even though she had tried really hard not to cry.

_'Fuck! What the hell was I was thinking to try and lift her like that.'_

"Sookie, are alright? I did not hurt you more, did I?"

"No. You just found another place I am hurt at. I need to sit here for a minute or so before we try again though, please," Sookie answered, as she wiped the tears from her eyes with her right hand.

"Alright. Let me know when you are ready to try again."

"OK."

"Would it be better if I lifted you from under your shoulders?" Eric asked. "Or is one of your shoulders hurting you as well?"

"I don't think my shoulders are injured. They don't hurt right now. Maybe that would work out better. We can try again now if you want to."

_'Please do not let me hurt her again this time.'_

"Here we go," he commented as he placed his arms underneath Sookie's shoulders and lifted up.

Eric lifted her to a standing position and kept his hands where they were, in case he needed to steady or catch her, so she did not fall and possibly hurt herself more. Sookie wobbled a bit but she did not fall down.

"Thank you, Eric. I think I can step out now."

"Use my arms to steady yourself if you need to. It should help you."

"I will," Sookie replied, lifting her right leg over the side of the tub before she lost her balance and fell straight into Eric, once again letting out a scream.

Eric grabbed her easily and quickly lifted her out of the bathtub, before placing her gently standing on the bathroom floor. She stood there a minute, holding her towel around herself with her right arm, before realizing she needed help.

"Will you just carry me to the other room, please."

"Of course."

He gently picked her up again and carried her in the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

_'If only I could enjoy where she is at.'_

"If this were any other time, I would comment about how nice it is to have you in my bed, finally," he smirked.

"Please don't act weird around me, Eric. And what do mean? All of these are you beds; this is your house."

"Well yes, but, in this case, you are in my personal bedroom and my personal bed."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes. You can continue to sleep in here if you would like to though."

"I didn't know this was your room."

"Well, it is. No wonder I could never pick out which room you picked I never checked my own."

"Um, well. . . Can you turn around so I can get dressed please?"

"Sure. Would you like some clothes to put on?" he asked, turning around with a smile.

"Oh, yes. I forgot I hadn't laid anything out before my bath."

"Not a problem. Pajamas?"

"Yes, please."

"Where are your clothes at in here anyway?"

"I put them in the tall dresser in here."

"That's why I never noticed them in here."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**TBC**

**Thanks for the readers and reviewers as always. **

**One small thing I want to say is that everyone reacts to a traumatic experience differently. NO ONES reactions, whatever they may be are WRONG in any way. It is their way of trying to cope with the situation they were placed in. Some of you may think, Sookie did not react "appropriately" in the last chapter. To you I would like to say there is something called SHOCK that some people go through. Now I will once again step off my soap box. I hope everyone continues to read to find out what happens but if you don't I completely understand that as well.**

Let me know what you think.

What do you want to see happen next?

Still looking for Eric story suggestions!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Trying to Heal

**Discovering the Unknown**

**A True Blood Fan Fiction**

**Chapter Fourteen: Trying to Heal**

Thirty minutes later Sookie had already given up on being an invalid. She had been trying to get dressed and was unable to by herself. Her entire left arm was useless. She was unable to bend over and because of her ribs and her left hip and, her right ankle was extremely swollen and immobile. Frustrated and hurting she started to cry, again.

_'I am so tired of crying.'_

"Eric, just heal me. I give up. I can't deal with this right now. It's too much."

_'It is about time she asked me to heal her.'_

Eric did not say one word out loud about her decision, however. He simply just turned around and sat down beside her on the bed and bit his wrist before placing it in front of her mouth. She glanced at him briefly before beginning to drink from his wrist. A few seconds later she stopped and cringed again. She was starting to heal.

"I don't know what hurts more; being hurt or healing from being hurt," Sookie stated, trying to stop the tears from coming to her eyes once again.

"It will be over soon," Eric replied, as blood began dripping slowly from his nose.

"Eric, what's happening to you?"

"I am fine."

"You are obviously not fine. You are bleeding from your nose. What is wrong?"

"Take your pick, Sookie. It is daylight and I am awake. I was out in the sun and needed to heal from the burns I sustained. I have not fed recently. I gave you my blood to heal you."

"You need blood."

"Yes, I do."

"Bite my neck then. It is one of the only thinks that doesn't need to heal right now," Sookie replied, turn her to the side so he could access her neck easier.

"No, Sookie. You need to heal."

"I am healing. You need to feed and it is daylight. Besides, what good are you to me if you are not well yourself?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, but this is not an open invitation, Eric. I just want to be completely clear about that."

"Understood," Eric answered, bending over toward her neck. "I only need a little."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sookie was downstairs in the living room, sitting on the sofa. Eric had helped her down to the living room because she was still sore in places his blood could not heal and broken bones take some time to heal even with vampire blood apparently.

He was in the kitchen fixing her something to eat for dinner. She still found it funny that Eric knew how to cook better than she did and he had no need to ever eat food. He had made almost every meal for her since they had left Bon Temps on this trip.

"I hope you like sandwiches," he said coming in to the room. " I did not want to fix something that took a long time to make when I knew that you were hungry."

"A sandwich is perfectly fine with me."

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he handed her the plate.

"Ok, I suppose."

"Have you completely healed yet?"

"Yes, physically I think I have. Mentally it will take a while," Sookie replied, taking a bite of her turkey and Swiss, " I am just really sore everywhere."

"You should have taken more blood from me then."

"No, I took enough. I will be fine, Eric."

"Good to hear," he stated, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. "If only I know how many of those I have left."

"You mean you don't remember. That's so sad," Sookie replied sarcastically.

"How many stories have you earned?" Eric asked, trying to keep her mind on other things than what had recently happened to her.

"Twenty-two counting that last question."

"You are making that number up."

"I really am not. It gave me something to concentrate on with everything I was trying to keep out of my head."

"So I probably have about forty kisses then."

"You do not!"

"So how many do I have then?"

"Well now I have twenty-three stories and you have thirty-six kisses."

"I knew I was close," he smiled.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Eric was once again sitting on the couch with Sookie laying partially on his lap. This was beginning to become a routine now but this time she was not asleep. He was not going to complain about it though. With everything that had happened he was glad she was not running from him and that she trusted him not to hurt her. That counted for something. It had to.

It was a little past three AM and he would need to sleep soon and so would she. Eric was very surprised she had not fallen asleep yet. He assumed it had something to do with what had happened to her.

_'I wonder where she is going to want to sleep today. Well us really. Will she want me with her? I will wait a little longer before I bring that up. At least she is letting me hold her now.'_

As if hearing his thoughts, which she of course could not hear; Sookie spoke.

"Can I stay with you today while you sleep? I promise to behave myself."

"I wish you would not behave, but yes you may stay with me. You need to sleep as well."

"I don't think that I can. Every time I close my eyes I see him on top of me."

"He is not able to hurt you anymore and I will not let anything else happen to you, Sookie. If I need to stay awake today to make sure that you may sleep; I will."

"No. You need your sleep, too. Do you think we could stay at a different house, though? I know we cant leave now but tomorrow maybe if that is possible? There are too many bad memories here and I freak out every time I see one of the guards walking around. You said you have at least two houses in each state so maybe there is another one of you houses close enough for whatever we came here for?"

"Changing houses is fine, Sookie. Do not worry about why we came either. I cancelled those things on the agenda. If you want I could also take you back home."

"You cancelled things? Thanks. I don't really want to go home right now unless you wanted to take me home. I just don't want to stay here or be with the guards.

"Well we can leave tonight after we sleep. I do not know what I can do about the guards though. They are here to protect you while I sleep."

"If I promise never to leave your side can we ditch the guards?"

"You never want to leave me?" Eric smiled.

"Not anytime soon, no," Sookie replied, honestly. "That way I know I am safe. I thought my powers would have helped me but we both know how unreliable those seem to be. And wipe that smile off of your face. It doesn't mean anything else."

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart. Maybe you will convince yourself of that."

"Eric."

"That is fine. Tonight we shall leave here and ditch the guards. How does that sound?" Eric replied, still smiling at her.

"Great. May I have another story?" Sookie asked.

"Of course," he replied, leaning down to kiss her forehead. 'Would you prefer a vampire or a human story?"

"You can choose. It doesn't matter to me as long as it is actually about something. I don't care why or how you learned to make meatloaf."

"Alright. Would you like me to tell you about my mother then?"

"Sure. That would be nice," Sookie replied as she repositioned herself so she was sitting up more put still on his lap.

"Where to begin?" Eric thought aloud.

"Now I get another story."

"Hush, woman. No interruptions." Eric joked.

"Woman? Seriously?"

Eric leaned over and lightly kissed Sookie on her lips, said "one", then kissed her again, sat back up, and said "two. Now where was I?"

"You were going to tell me about your mother."

"My mother's name was Halldora. She gave birth to me in 1046. I was the youngest surviving child of two. Both of us boys."

"I am sure she had a time with you and your brother if he was anything like you."

"She loved the two of equally, but often was punished by my human father for it as he thought we were being treated as babies. So she would then only show us affection when he was not at home. Their marriage was not a love match, it was arranged. It was how all the marriages were during that time."

"I would have hated to have been told whom I had o marry with no choice really," Sookie commented.

"It was a different time then."

"You loved her though."

"Of course I did. She was my mother," Eric stated.

"So was she still living when you were turned?"

"No, she was not. She died when I was ten during childbirth; a common occurrence during that time. Her and my little brother died together."

"I am so sorry, Eric."

"It was a long time ago."

"So then it was just you, your brother, and your father?"

"Yes. There was no affection in our house after her death. Any happiness my brother and I had died with my mother."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**TBC**

Thanks for all of my reviewers! You all are great!

Please let me know what you think.

What would you like to see happen next?

Still taking requests/suggestions for Eric stories! Hope you liked the stories of his human mother in this one.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Preparations

**Discovering the Unknown**

**A True Blood Fan Fiction**

**Authors Note:**** SOOOOOOOOO sorry** it took me so long to update! It was a combination of a few things. One being this last season was not very inspirational to Eric/Sookie writing. Also my work schedule has been crazy. I am on my like sixth week straight working 60 hours a week. That's what being a nurse gets you! =) Also, the major reason was that my hard drive crashed on my computer and I had to start all over on what I had written. I had about five more chapters already very roughly typed up and they are all gone! Luckily I had printed this chapter off for editing purposes, but after this I am back with just my ideas in my head again with where I want to go so any ideas would me nice. I am sorry this chapter isn't as long as I have been getting them for all of you. I figured you would rather have a short chapter than no chapter and wait longer though.

**Chapter Fifteen: Preparations**

Sookie wished she could fall asleep but every time she tried she saw the guard's face and started replaying what had happened to her over and over again. It did not help that she had heard his thoughts as well while he was attacking her and all the vile things he had said.

She had asked Eric if he would stay with her, which of course he had agreed to, Sookie felt terrible though because Eric needed his sleep too and she was keeping him awake. She kept apologizing to him, something she did not think she would do for any reason, and he kept reassuring her that it was alright and that he was fine.

Finally, after laying in bed for over two hours, her exhaustion overruled her bad memories and she fell asleep. While she was asleep she did not dream at all, to her extreme relief.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Eric wished he had been just a little quicker and had been able to get to Sookie before the unthinkable had happened to her. He hated to admit it but this had really screwed up his plan to woo Sookie. This whole trip was for that purpose; which he was pretty sure she had figured that out by now. There was no other reason why he had taken her out of town. She was not an idiot. She had to have known that by now.

He knew the key was to get her away from all of the other distractions she had going on in her life. Give her time to relax and not have to worry about reading anyone's thoughts. Time to let her guard down around him. Now that was all messed up and he was stuck trying to figure out how to help her get better and move on from what had happened to her.

This was a situation he really did not want to be in again. Once was more than enough in anyone's lifetime and that was many years ago and a totally different situation as well. He could not glamour this away for Sookie though, however much he wished he was able to.

Looking down at Sookie laying on his chest, he wished she was not laying there out of fear, but because she truly wanted to be laying there. They had almost gotten to that point before the incident, he believed. Hopefully that would be something she chose some day soon. Until that time he would be there for her however she needed and wanted him to be. He would do whatever she needed him to do.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sookie woke up with her head laying on Eric's chest, around four PM, extremely hungry. The only problem was that she did not think she could make herself get up and walk downstairs. She also did not want to leave the room without Eric coming with her.

She knew it seemed stupid, but she did not feel safe in this house anymore with out having Eric with her. She thought her "powers" would have helped her out, but the did not. Maybe they just worked with supernatural beings. She did not know since, until recently she did not even know she had "powers" to begin with.

At least Eric did not seem to care that she wanted to stay close to him. She was sure it was a dream come true for him, although under the wrong circumstances. She did care for him and he obviously cared for her in his own way.

_'Maybe if what happened, hadn't happened then. . . No, no since going there Sookie. Not a good time for those thoughts after what just happened.'_

She turned her head to look at Eric and realized he was not only awake but staring straight at her, with her blood dripping out of his nose once again.

"Eric, how long have you been awake?" Sookie asked, sitting up.

"I have not slept."

"Did I keep you up? You should have said something to me."

"No, you did not keep me up."

"Then why haven't you slept."

"I did not want to be asleep if you needed me."

"You need to sleep, Eric!"

"So do you."

"You have the bleeds again."

"It will stop soon."

"You need blood. Bite my wrist," Sookie said extending her right wrist towards him.

"No, Sookie. You are still not completely healed," he replied, pushing her wrist back.

"Well you aren't leaving me alone any time soon and I am not about to watch you feed on someone. So you really have no choice about it."

"Sookie-"

"No, you need to feed, Eric, " Sookie said, extending her right wrist toward Eric once again.

Eric took her wrist and bit down on it for a few seconds before pushing her wrist away, saying, "you need to eat, as well."

"I know. I just didn't want to wake you up."

"Well, I am awake."

"I can see that, now," she smiled.

"Come then," he said. "Let's go get something to eat."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I think that is everything," Eric stated, as he walked in to the entryway, from the kitchen, carrying bags filled with food on both arms. "Do you have every thing you need and everything you brought here?"

"I just need to grab my bags from upstairs."

It was just past eight at night. The sun had been down for about an hour now, but neither Eric or Sookie had been back to bed since four. After they both went downstairs so that Sookie could get some thing to eat, they decided to just stay up and watch a movie together. Eric had stayed up but Sookie had fallen asleep, about half way through the movie, on Eric's lap again.

Now they were all packed up and ready to leave. Eric went to put the last few items from the kitchen in the car really quickly, as Sookie ran upstairs to grab her bag with her clothing in it. It was the first time she had left his eye sight all day. As she walked into the bedroom to grab her bags something felt off, but she just ignored it.

The next thing she knew she was downstairs in the backyard and had someone's hand over her mouth. She tried to scream, but could not. She tried to break free, but she had been grabbed from behind and her arms were trapped. She tried to mentally call to Eric, hoping he would hear her, having no idea if that would actually work or not, but trying it anyway.

_'This can't be happening to me again.'_

Then her capture spoke to her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**TBC**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and has continued or just started reading my story!

I know cliffhanger!

Please let me know what you think.

What would you like to see happen next?


End file.
